


Cambiare Podentes: Invocare

by JustHarryRonHermine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Slavery, Submission
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustHarryRonHermine/pseuds/JustHarryRonHermine
Summary: Eine neue Prophezeiung kommt ans Licht, die den Tod von Harry Potter und die Versklavung der Zaubererwelt voraussagt, wenn sich Harry nicht einverstanden erklärt, unwiderruflich und für das ganze Leben an Severus Snape versklavt zu werden.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cambiare Podentes: Invocare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/714361) by [JordanGrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanGrant/pseuds/JordanGrant). 



> Ich wäre sehr froh, wenn ihr mir Bescheid sagt, falls doch schon eine deutsche Übersetzung im Netz existiert (hab auf den ersten Blick keine gefunden).  
> Das ist meine erste Übersetzung. Also schreibt mir doch bitte ein paar Kommentare, ob man es gut lesen kann, und es auch vom Zusammenhang aufgeht. Hab schon ein paar Kapitel übersetzt und werde dann mal schauen, wie schnell es vorangeht und wie oft ich posten kann. (Ich werde die Geschichte vermutlich parallel auf Fanfiktion.de posten.  
> Nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)  
> Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, die Anmerkungen der Autorin mit zu übersetzen, Zusammenfassungen usw. sind also auch von ihr.  
> \-------------------------  
> Hinweise  
> Bitte beachtet: Diese Geschichte ist leicht AU in mehrerer Hinsicht. Harry ist ein Jahr früher geboren, und außerdem fangen die Schüler nun mit 12 Jahren in Hogwarts an, sodass Harry schon 18 Jahre alt ist, wenn die Geschichte beginnt. Ron und Hermine sind auch 18. (Hermine ist nicht fast ein ganzes Jahr älter als Harry in der Geschichte). Erwachsen wird man in der Zaubererwelt in Großbritannien immer noch mit 17, wie in den Büchern.  
> Die Geschichte basiert auf den Büchern 1-5 und einem nicht näher erklärten Jahr 6. Es erzählt das Ende von Harrys siebtem Jahr und darüber hinaus. Es stimmt nicht mit HBP überein, auch wenn manche Details davon in die Geschichte eingehen. Am Anfang der Geschichte gibt Snape immer noch Zaubertränke in Hogwarts und Dumbledore lebt auch noch.  
> Leser sollten merken, dass „Cambiare Podentes: Invocare“ als NC-17 eingestuft ist (Rating von archiveofourown.org) und bildliche Darstellungen von sexueller Natur beinhaltet, die vor allem Slash sind (homosexueller Inhalt). Außerdem beinhaltet es fragwürdige Einwilligung (zu sexuellen Handlungen), die Thematisierung von Dominanz/Gehorsam, nicht-einvernehmlicher Sex (erzwungener Sex/Vergewaltigung), Gewalt, Schmerz/Trost und den Gebrauch von drogenähnlichen Substanzen.
> 
> Anmerkung der Übersetzerin: Wenn Fragen zu den Warnungen und Anmerkungen bestehen, könnt ihr mich jederzeit anschreiben und mir jegliche Fragen stellen.

**Montag, der 4. Mai 1998 7 Uhr**

_Sechs weitere Wochen_ , dachte Harry, während er im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum umherschaute. _Sechs weitere Wochen bis zum Sommer. Verhalten sich deswegen alle so merkwürdig? Komisch, bis jetzt konnte ich noch nie beobachten, dass die herannahenden Sommerferien solch einen Effekt hatten. Vielleicht ist es nur anders, weil es mein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts ist?_

Das war es aber nicht, und Harry wusste es. Zuallererst gab es keinen Grund, warum der Sommer alle niedergeschlagen machen sollte. Natürlich machte er Harry immer niedergeschlagen aber er war anders. Die Anderen hatten schließlich ein nettes Zuhause und eine Familie, wohin sie gehen konnten, wenn die Schule zu Ende war. Familien, die sie vermisst hatten während der Schulzeit.

Außerdem war die trübe Stimmung keine allgemeine Unzufriedenheit, sie war fokussiert. Schlimmer noch, sie war fokussiert auf ihn. Er hatte es zuerst während des Abendessens bemerkt. Siebtklässler schauten zu ihm und wieder weg, kleine schnelle Blicke voller Sorge, die sie versteckten, sobald er es bemerkte. Und es waren nicht nur Gryffindors. Auch die Ravenclaws machten es.

Und nun ging es im Gemeinschaftsraum weiter. Dieselben gestressten verstohlenen Blicke, wenn sie dachten, er merke es nicht, und schlimmer noch, in allen Ecken hörte er geflüsterte Unterhaltungen. Unterhaltungen über ihn, so schien es Harry.

Nein, es war mehr als nur ein „schien“. Er hatte mittlerweile genug Erfahrung damit, wenn Leute über ihn tratschten, um einen scharfen Sinn dafür zu haben.

Harry packte Rons Ärmel, als er vorbeikam, und zog ihn neben sich auf das Sofa, auf dem er bisher allein saß. Das war der andere Punkt. Für all diese offensichtlich gezeigte Sorge, hatte sich bisher keine einzige Person bemüht, wirklich zu ihm zu kommen und mit ihm über was auch immer zu reden. Harry war es leid.

„Was ist los?“, murmelte er in Rons Ohr. „Warum schauen die Leute mich an, als ob ich bald tot umfallen würde?“

Ron gab einen Laut der Bedrängnis von sich, ungefähr zwischen einem gewürgten Ächzen und einem erzwungenen Versuch zu lachen.

„Was?“, forderte Harry. „Rede endlich.“

Ein Wort kam quakend aus dem Mund seines Freundes: „Trelawney.“

Abrupt ließ Harry Rons Arm los und lehnte sich zurück ins Sofa: „Ist das alles? Dann hat sie halt wieder meinen Tod vorausgesagt. Was solls. Sie macht es doch nur wöchentlich seit unserem dritten Jahr.“ Dann kniff er die Augen zusammen: „Jeder, der Wahrsagen hatte, hat es schon mal gehört. Dutzende Male. Warum verbreitet es sich jetzt so?“

Ron schluckte einen Schwall Luft, sein rotes Haar flog wild, als er seinen Kopf schüttelte: „Ich habe gehört, es ist nicht in der Stunde passiert. Ähm… Neville ist alleine hoch zum Klassenraum gegangen, und sie hat sich wirklich merkwürdig verhalten, auch nicht wie ihre übliche Absonderlichkeit, und…“

Harry lachte: „Es ist Trelawney! Sie ist verrückt, egal wie du es siehst. Reiß dich zusammen, Ron! Ich werde nicht sterben!“

„Aber das ist es ja gerade“, platzte Ron heraus, „Sie hat nicht vorausgesagt, dass du von der peitschenden Weide zerquetscht wirst, von Slytherins vergiftet wirst, oder ihr anderer üblicher Blödsinn. Es war eher sonderbares und richtig unheimliches Zeug, darüber dass Du weißt schon wer dich an deinem neunzehnten Geburtstag töten wird. Aber sie hat ihn den „Dunklen Lord“ genannt, so wie Snape es immer tut.“

„Was noch?“, drängte Harry, denn mittlerweile schaute Ron überall hin, nur nicht zu Harry, und das konnte nur eines bedeuten. An der Geschichte war noch mehr dran.

Sein Freund räusperte sich: „Irgendwas über eine alte Zeremonie namens _Cambiare_ , die die einzige Lösung sein soll, und dass er dich sonst auf jeden Fall töten und über uns alle für zehntausend Jahre herrschen wird. Alle Reinblüter übrigens. Muggelgeborene und Halbblüter werden allesamt hingerichtet.“

Harry atmete tief aus: „Okay, um unseres Gesprächs Willen nehmen wir einmal an, dass sie weiß wovon sie spricht, unwahrscheinlich wie das auch sein mag. Ich werde dieses _Cambiare_ einfach machen.“

„Ja gut, das ist Teil des Problems“, gab Ron zu. „Die Gerüchte hierüber gehen seit heute Morgen rum und einige von uns haben Stunden geschwänzt, um den Zauber in der Bücherei zu suchen. Wir haben keinen einzigen Verweis darauf gefunden, nicht einmal nachdem wir die Ravenclaws um Hilfe gebeten haben.“

„Die verbotene Abteilung“, schlug Harry vor.

„Hermine ist jetzt dort. Ich… ähm, ich habe ihr deinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang geliehen. Und... naja, weißt du. Sie ist dort schon so oft rein geschlichen, da haben wir uns gedacht, sie hat bessere Chancen etwas zu finden als du und ich, wenn dort etwas zu finden ist.“

„Und der Grund warum niemand daran gedacht hat mir etwas davon zu erzählen?“

Ron schaute wieder zur Seite: „Naja, wir haben nur gedacht, es wäre vielleicht besser zuerst zu wissen, wovon wir da reden. Weißt du, herauszufinden, was dieses _Cambiare_ überhaupt ist.“

Harry verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf und lehnte sich zurück: „Das macht Sinn.“

„Du bist nicht sauer?“

„Nein“, er fühlte, wie er anfing zu lächeln. „Es ist irgendwie nett, dass sich alle für mich sorgen. Und außerdem reden wir hier immer noch von Trelawney.“

„Jaa“, stimmte Ron zu, auch wenn er nicht so sicher klang. „Es ist nur, dass Neville sagte, dass sie wirklich, wirklich obskur bei der Sache war. Sie hat nicht mit ihm in dieser weinerlichen, schwachen Stimme gesprochen, die sie sonst benutzt, sondern in irgendeinem tiefen, dunklen und eintönigen Tonfall, den sie immer wiederholt hat. Und nachher, als er von ihr eine Erklärung wollte, worüber sie da gesprochen hat, hatte sie keine Ahnung worüber er redet. So als ob… als ob sie besessen gewesen wäre, oder etwas Ähnliches, und sich nicht mehr an ihre eigenen Worte erinnert.“

_Oh oh_ , dachte Harry. _Das klingt nicht so gut. Wirklich nicht so gut. Erinnert mich sehr an das dritte Jahr, als ich die verrückte alte Fledermaus eine echte Prophezeiung geben hören habe, nicht zu vergessen, was ich in Dumbledores Denkarium im fünften Jahr gesehen habe…_

„Schauen wir mal, mit was Hermine von der verbotenen Abteilung wiederkommt,“ entschied er und hielt seine Stimme ruhig, um Ron nicht weiter zu beunruhigen. Ron oder irgendjemand anderen, wie er nun bemerkte. Mittlerweile versuchte offensichtlich jeder im Gemeinschaftsraum ihnen unauffällig zuzuhören. „Und ich denke, ich sollte selber besser mal mit Neville reden. Ist er in unserem Schlafsaal?“

Harry ignorierte das Starren, als er mit Ron im Schlepptau dorthin ging.

 

 

**Montag, der 4. Mai 1998 7:16 Uhr**

Neville seufzte und schob ein Stück Pergament mit zitternden Händen über sein Bett. Er schaute kurz rüber zu Ron: „Ich habe den ganzen Tag daran gearbeitet, seitdem ich die Chance hatte, über das, was ich gehört habe, nachzudenken. Ich vermute, ich habe es nicht perfekt, aber es sollte es einigermaßen treffen.“

„Wow“, musste Harry von sich geben, als er auf die säuberlich niedergeschriebenen Worte schaute, „Das hat sie alles gesagt?“

„Immer und immer wieder“

Harry nickte und las die Prophezeiung laut vor:

> Wenn der Gezeichnete den neunzehnten erreicht,  
>  wird der Dunkle Lord triumphieren.  
>  Wenn der Junge, der lebt, aus dem Leben weicht,  
>  wird zum Himmel wachsen des Dunklen Macht.  
>  Zehntausend Jahre wird er unterdrücken das Land,  
>  seine Anhänger wüten ohne Rand und Band,  
>  sterben werden alle von deren Hand,  
>  nur reines Blut von ihm für gut befand.  
>  Aber Hoffnung ist zu finden,  
>  den mit der Narbe aufzusuchen,  
>  um das Dunkle zu besiegen,  
>  muss er leben mit gekreuzter Kraft,  
>  in alten Riten aus alten Tagen,  
>  und Zaubern, die die Lebenden nicht können sagen.  
>  Der Schlüssel Cambiare sei,  
>  sonst sei alles dem Tod geweiht.  
>  Doch nicht nur in Worten den Ritus eingeht,  
>  denn nur die Wahrheit für den Erfolg besteht.  
>  derjenige, der sich dem Lord nahe gegeben,  
>  dem Retter, trotz glühenden Hass, rettete das Leben,  
>  deshalb müssen wir ihn nun angehen,  
>  um zu erfahren, der gekreuzten Kräfte Segen. (1)

„Nun, das macht jedenfalls alles klar“, witzelte Harry, als er fertig war mit Lesen. Auf dem Bett herumrutschend, warf er Ron einen flüchtigen Blick zu, dann reichte er ihm das Pergament weiter. „Also hat Trelawney das nicht erklärt, nichts davon?“

„Harry, sie erinnert sich noch nicht einmal daran, das alles gesagt zu haben, obwohl sie es dreimal hintereinander wiederholt hat. Dann hat sie ganz zittrig ihren Kopf geschüttelt, als ob sie aus einer Trance aufwacht, sie hat mich angeguckt und gesagt, Bist du für den versprochenen Tee gekommen, mein Lieber? Dabei hatte überhaupt niemand Tee erwähnt! Ich bin nur wegen eines Buches zurückgegangen, das ich vergessen hatte!“

„Warum hast du dann gedacht, dass es wichtig wäre, es irgendjemandem zu erzählen?“, fragte Harry. „Als ich das letzte Mal nachschaute, hast du Wahrsagen nur genommen, um nicht zu Zaubertränke gehen zu müssen. Ich würde es dir nicht vorwerfen, ich überlege auch manchmal, ob ich diese Foltersitzungen in den Kerkern lieber hätte lassen sollen. Aber ernsthaft, Neville. Du denkst doch auch, dass Trelawney eine alte Schwindlerin ist, oder nicht?“

„Natürlich denke ich das!“, widersprach Neville energisch. „Aber das ist es ja gerade, Harry. Ich kann es nicht erklären, du hättest da sein müssen, es war nicht Trelawney, die diese Worte sagte. Jemand anderes hat durch sie gesprochen und du kannst mich gerne für verrückt halten, aber das ist die Wahrheit!“

„Niemand hält dich für verrückt, Neville“, seufzte Harry. „Ich musste nur herausfinden, ob du auf ihren Blödsinn hereinfällst, oder ob dir die Prophezeiung trotz dieses Blödsinns Sorgen macht. Denn sieh mal…“, er räusperte sich. „Ich habe sie auch schon mal etwas wahrsagen hören. Eine echte Prophezeiung. Und sie wurde wahr.“

„Merlin, Harry“, stöhnte Neville. „Dein Geburtstag ist doch am gleichen Tag wie meiner, oder? Am 31. Juli? Das wird dein neunzehnter sein. Wenn wir diesen _Cambiare_ Zauber bis dahin nicht finden, bist du verloren, und wir alle mit dir!“

„Nein, nein, lasst uns nicht einfach irgendetwas annehmen“, warnte Harry. „Als sie diese richtige Prophezeiung vor mir geäußert hatte, habe ich sie vollkommen missverstanden. Natürlich war sie bis aufs letzte Wort wahr, aber durch die Formulierung habe ich alles genau falsch verstanden. Also können wir noch gar nicht sagen, was das alles bedeutet.“

Während Harry und Neville miteinander sprachen, war Ron die ganze Zeit in das Pergament vertieft, doch Harrys letzter Kommentar ließ ihn aufblicken. „Ich hoffe, du hast Recht“, meinte er, sein ganzes Gesicht in Sorge verzogen. „Ich hoffe wirklich, du hast Recht.“

„Warum das?“

Ron zeigte mit einem zitternden Finger auf die letzten Zeilen des handgeschriebenen Textes. „Wer ist derjenige, der sich dem Lord nahe gegeben hat?“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Denkst du ich habe Voldemorts Kontaktbuch? Ich habe keine Ahnung.“

„Naja, zumindest das solltest du wissen. Wer hat dir öfter das Leben gerettet, wie es hier erwähnt wird, obwohl er dich schon immer gehasst hat und immer hassen wird? Wer ist zufällig auch derjenige, der sich dem Lord nahe gegeben hat?“

„Du könntest alles Mögliche in dieses Gedicht interpretieren!“, höhnte Harry.

Neville brauchte ein bisschen länger, doch dann fiel auch bei ihm der Groschen. „Er meint Snape!“

„Jaa, ich meine Snape!“, entgegnete Ron schnippisch. „Hört mal zu: _Der Schlüssel Cambiare sei, sonst sei alles dem Tod geweiht. Doch nicht nur in Worten den Ritus eingeht, denn nur die Wahrheit für den Erfolg besteht. derjenige, der sich dem Lord nahe gegeben, dem Retter, trotz glühenden Hass, öfter rettete das Leben, deshalb müssen wir ihn nun angehen, um zu erfahren, der gekreuzten Kräfte Segen_.“ Er stoppte und schaute Harry an: „Was auch immer dieses _Cambiare_ sein mag, du wirst es mit Snape beschwören müssen, damit es funktioniert.“

„Dann lasst uns darauf hoffen, dass es eine alte Form des Avada Kedavra sein mag“, murmelte Harry leise. „Das heißt nicht, dass ich deiner Interpretation unbedingt glaube, oder dieser verdammten Prophezeiung. Ich vermute, wir recherchieren dieses _Cambiare_ besser und finden heraus, was da auf mich zukommt. Warum braucht Hermine so lange?“

„Du weißt, wie es ist, in der Verbotenen Abteilung zu suchen“, verteidigte Ron sie. „Komm schon, lasst uns Schach spielen, um dich abzulenken.“

„Ich muss noch meinen Zaubertränke Aufsatz beenden“, brummte Harry, „Erklären Sie die wichtigen Reaktionen zwischen verschiedenen Arten von Drachenblut und auf Öl basierenden Reagenzien inklusive der Auswirkungen des Metalls des Kessels.“

„Zum Glück habe ich mit Zaubertränke nach den ZAGs aufgehört“, gab Neville zu.

„Geht mir genauso“, schaltete sich Ron ein.

„Ja, ja, ich habe nur noch Hermine zur moralischen Unterstützung, und die schleicht heute Nacht in der Bibliothek herum. Also lasst mich, mich dransetzen. Und Ron? Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun? Sag jedem im Gemeinschaftsraum, sie sollen mal Luft holen. Sag ihnen, dass wir noch gar nicht wissen, was diese dumme Prophezeiung bedeutet, und dass es solange unsinnig ist, mich anzuschauen, als ob ich nie den nächsten August erleben werde. Okay?“

„Geht klar“, stimmte Ron nickend zu, als er mit Neville im Schlepptau den Schlafsaal verließ.

Harry schmiss sich auf sein eigenes Bett, schnappte sich den anstehenden Aufsatz und kaute am Ende seiner Feder als er versuchte, sich auf Drachenblut zu konzentrieren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Wortlaut der englischen Prophezeiung:  
> When the marked one marks his nineteenth year,  
> the Dark Lord's triumph shall appear.  
> When one who should have died now dies,  
> The Dark Lord's glory shall arise.  
> Ten thousand years he'll rule the land,  
> his minions given open hand,  
> all others given unto death  
> for tainted blood the only test.  
> And yet remains a ray of hope,  
> Salvation in a lightning bolt.  
> As he still lives, all is not lost,  
> vanquish dark by powers crossed,  
> ancient rites of ancient days,  
> and spells that none alive can say.  
> Cambiare is the key,  
> else unto death yield sky and sea.  
> Invoke the rite not just in name,  
> for only truth will evil tame.  
> His life oft saved though hate did glow,  
> by one the Dark Lord used to know,  
> and now to him all will must go,  
> lest twice-filled powers never flow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das wird nun ein eher kurzes Kapitel. Ich versuche mich mit allem möglichst am Original zu halten. Aber sagt ruhig Bescheid, wenn ich etwas für eine bessere Lesbarkeit überarbeiten sollte.  
> Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch! Danke für den ersten Kommentar und die Kudos :)

** Dienstag, der 5. Mai 1998 7:38 Uhr **

Hermine schüttelte traurig den Kopf, als sie Harry gegenüber in der Großen Halle am Frühstückstisch saß. „Nicht einen Hinweis“, sagte sie, „Ich kann heute Nacht wieder schauen, aber ganz ehrlich, ich glaube nicht, dass ich dort etwas finde.“

Harry nickte, auch wenn er die Nachrichten seiner Freundin mehr als nur ein bisschen beunruhigend fand. Das Problem war, dass es eher diese verdammte Prophezeiung bestätigte und all das Geschwafel, dass kein Lebender den Zauber kennt, da er so alt sei. Ja, so alt, dass er es noch nicht einmal in Hogwarts beeindruckende Bibliothek geschafft hatte. Der _Cambiare_ Zauber könnte älter als Bücher sein, soweit er wusste.

Nein, entschied er. Das könnte nicht der Fall sein. Schließlich war der Name von dem verdammten Ding in Latein. Wie alt kann das schon sein?

„Was bedeutet _Cambiare_ überhaupt?“, fragte er Hermine leise, als er sich am gedünsteten Lauch bediente. Lauch zum Frühstück? Die Hauselfen hatten schon sehr merkwürdige Ideen für die Mahlzeiten, aber irgendwie trafen sie immer seinen Geschmack, also beschwerte er sich nicht.

„Wirklich, Harry!“, rief sie im selben Moment. „Ich weiß genau, dass du gemerkt hast, dass Latein eine große Rolle in jedem Fach hier spielt! Du bist doch schlau, du musst mal ein bisschen über jede gegebene Aufgabe hinaus denken…“

„Der Zauber?“, zischte Harry zwischen seinen Zähnen.

Ein leichtes Rot unterstrich ihre Wangenknochen: „Es tut mir leid. Richtig. Das ist kein guter Zeitpunkt. Also zu _Cambiare_. Wechseln. Manchmal auch Austauschen. Im speziellen, wechselseitiges Geben und Nehmen.“

„Ein Tauschzauber?“, sinnierte Harry und vergaß seine aktuelle Gereiztheit. „Was denn tauschen?“

„Oder austauschen“, erinnerte Hermine ihn.

Harry verschluckte sich plötzlich und nahm schnell ein paar Schlucke Kürbissaft, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. „Oh nein. Das ist absolut widerwärtig. Das kann es nicht sein.“

„Was?“, fragte Ron. Er hatte ihnen zugehört, seit er sich zwei Minuten vorher, dazu gesetzt hatte.

Harry knetete unter dem Tisch seine Hände und flüsterte zähneknirschend: „Ihr denkt nicht… uh. Was, wenn es bedeutet, dass ich mit… _ihm_ den Körper tauschen müsste.“

„Iiihh“, schubste Ron seinen Teller von sich. „Jetzt habe ich keinen Appetit mehr, danke.“

„Besser als wenn ich dich zum Kotzen gebracht hätte. Stell dir vor, ich hätte es dir am Ende des Frühstücks erzählt.“

„Wen meint ihr?“, warf Hermine ein.

„Oh, stimmt ja“, murmelte Harry. „Du warst letzte Nacht nicht da. Neville hat alles aufgeschrieben, soweit er sich erinnert hat. Ich denke, er hat es gut getroffen. Du wirst sehen, was ich meine.“ Er fischte das Pergament aus der inneren Tasche seiner Robe, faltete es auf und tippte es mit seinem Zauberstab an, um den Verschleierungszauber aufzuheben, den er gewirkt hatte. „Sag nichts“, hielt er Ron zurück. „Nicht ein Wort. Ich möchte sehen, ob unsere Hermine zum selben Schluss kommt wie du, okay?“

Ron nickte, und bewies, dass ihm doch nicht so übel war, als er eine gute Portion Zucker über seinen Haferbrei streute und zu essen begann.

Hermine bewegte leicht die Lippen, als sie die Zeilen las, was bedeutete, dass sie sich ganz auf den Text konzentrierte, wie Harry wusste. Als sie wieder aufschaute, waren ihre Lippen nachdenklich verzogen. „Oh je, Ron hat Recht. Das ist überhaupt nicht gut.“

„Was meinst du?“, bluffte Harry und warf Ron einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Was denkst du denn?“, entgegnete Hermine. „Ganz ehrlich, wenn er es herausfindet, müsstest du es mir doch auch zutrauen.“

„Na vielen Dank!“, warf Ron ein.

„Oh, so meinte ich es nicht“, schalt ihn Hermine, auch wenn Harry es schwer fand, zu verstehen, wie sie es denn dann gemeint hatte. „Ist ja auch egal, die letzten Zeilen weisen eindeutig auf ihn hin.“ Ihr Blick flackerte hinüber zum Lehrerpodium.

„Auf wen, den Schulleiter?“, stellte sich Harry dumm.

„Den mein ich nicht.“

„Was denn? Er hat auch mein Leben gerettet, das weißt du, und es stimmt eindeutig, dass Voldemort ihn kannte. Vielleicht ist er wirklich gemeint, auch wenn es meine Vorstellung übersteigt, wie ich den Schulleiter ersetzen und imitieren könnte.“

„Er hat aber nicht oft dein Leben gerettet, und vor allem nicht trotz glühenden Hasses“, flüsterte Hermine und lehnte sich näher, obwohl kaum jemand an ihrem Tischende saß. „Wir alle wissen, wer dich hasst, Harry.“

Harry konnte es nicht verhindern. Er ließ seinen Blick nervös zum Lehrertisch schwenken, und wie zu erwarten, saß dort Severus Snape, der ihn wie immer anstarrte mit vor Hass beinahe brennenden Augen. Glühender Hass.

„Verdammt“, fluchte Harry leise. „Muss ich wirklich mit ihm Plätze tauschen? Ich muss dieses fettige Haar tragen?“

Anscheinend mittlerweile an die Vorstellung gewöhnt, sagte Ron mit dem Mund voller Hühnerknödel: „Hey, so schlimm ist es doch nicht. Du kannst Gryffindor eine Menge Punkte geben, und Slytherin in den Boden stampfen. und außerdem…“ Er begegnete Harrys Blick mit einem Grinsen. „Wenn du er bist, dann ist er du, also wen wird Du-weißt-schon-wer den 31. Juli töten?“

„Wenn er in meinem Körper stirbt“, zischte Harry, „bekomme ich ihn vielleicht nie wieder zurück! Ich würde für immer er sein müssen. Und nicht zu vergessen, er hat ein lästiges Mal, das wie die Hölle brennt, sobald Voldemort sauer ist!

„Aber das hast du doch auch“, stellte Ron klar, als ob Harry das vergessen könnte.

„Lasst uns in Erinnerung behalten“, unterbrach Hermine sie, „dass wir immer noch nicht genau wissen, was _Cambiare_ verursacht. Das sind doch alles nur Spekulationen und Harry und ich müssen jetzt aufhören, sonst kommen wir zu spät zu Zaubertränke.“ Sie gab ihm das Pergament ausgefaltet zurück, sodass Harry es wieder verzaubern konnte, und schaute zu, als er es wieder wegsteckte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, heute gibt es im Kapitel endlich mal ein paar mehr Details darüber, was wirklich los ist. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das Kapitel, und ich würde mich freuen, von euch zu hören, was ihr denkt. Das nächste Kapitel kommt spätestens in einer Woche. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

** Donnerstag, der 7. Mai 1998 --- 11:06 Uhr ******

Später diese Woche, gestand sich Hermine ihr Scheitern ein. Es gab nichts in der Verbotenen Abteilung, dass ihnen half, den Verweis auf _Cambiare_ besser zu verstehen. Sie hatte sogar ein paar alte Texte entdeckt, die komplett auf Latein geschrieben waren, und sie in merkwürdige, verworrene Wiedergaben in modernem Englisch verzaubert, aber es half alles nichts. Auch wenn der Name des Zaubers auf Latein zu sein schien, es sah so aus, als ob die Zauberer des alten Roms nie davon gehört hatten.

Harry hatte seine Zeit diese Woche auch damit verbracht, an dem Problem zu arbeiten, nur ging er es von einer anderen Sichtweise an. Unter der Annahme, dass die Prophezeiung wahr wäre – eine sehr vage Vermutung nach Harrys Meinung – hatte er sich ein Bündel Pergamente gepackt und sie magisch in eine Art Tagebuch gebunden, und dann hatte er sich darangesetzt, Trelawneys Ergüsse zu analysieren. Er schrieb je eine Zeile des Gedichts an den oberen Rand von jeder Seite, unterstrich es, bis er alles aufgeschrieben hatte. Anschließend begann er von Anfang an, all seine Gedanken und Eindrücke niederzuschreiben, so wie sie ihm in den Sinn kamen. Ideen darüber, was die Zeile bedeuten könnte, Fragen zu den Symbolen, alles was ihm einfiel.

Erst als er zu _und Zaubern, die die Lebenden nicht können sagen_ kam, fiel der Groschen. Unter der Zeile hatte er vermerkt: _Wenn kein Lebender den Zauber sagen kann, wie wird er dann beschworen? Wie kann er benutzt werden? Es muss jedoch eine Lösung geben, denn die nächste Zeile sagt eindeutig, dass Cambiare der Schlüssel sei. Niemand Lebendes, okay. Das lässt also nur noch die Toten übrig. Die Geister… vielleicht könnte einer der Geister im Schloss über den Zauber Bescheid wissen_.

Nun, wussten sie nicht. Sie hatten noch nicht einmal von diesem dummen Zauber gehört. Harry hatte den Blutigen Baron gefragt und den Fast Kopflosen Nick und die Maulende Myrte und jeden anderen Geist, den er je durch die Hallen schweben gesehen hatte. Zur Hölle, er hatte sogar Peeves gefragt, obwohl er sich gar nicht sicher war, ob ein Poltergeist im engeren Sinne als Geist zählte. Und er hatte alles niedergeschrieben und war dann zur nächsten Zeile übergegangen und zur übernächsten.

Er hatte es auf diese Weise mehrmals durch die ganze Prophezeiung geschafft, die alten Notizen wieder durchlesend und ergänzend, sobald die alten Vorstellungen neue erzeugten, und als er zu seiner Liste der gefragten Geister kam, dachte er mit einer gehörigen Portion Niedergeschlagenheit, _naja, der Zauber soll von den antiken Tagen herstammen, also haben wir vermutlich keine Geister, die alt genug sind. Es war wohl gar nicht mehr in Gebrauch, als sie gelebt haben. Zu traurig, dass wir keine Geister haben, die sich mit ihrer Geschichte auskennen._

Und das war, als ihm dämmerte: es gab welche.

_Binns_ , kritzelte Harry eilig auf das Pergament. Geschichte der Zauberei. Wenn irgendjemand etwas über einen Zauber wissen würde, der so alt ist, dass er noch nicht mal in der Bücherei auftaucht, dann würde er es sein. Und er ist sogar ein Geist, also könnte er die Zauberformel aussprechen, wenn ich es bräuchte, egal was sie bewirkt!

Harry sprintete aus dem Schlafsaal und sprang in seiner Hast immer sechs Stufen auf einmal nehmend die Treppen herunter, um in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen, wo Hermine versuchte, in Arithmantik am Ball zu bleiben.

„Binns!“, schrie er, „Binns!“

Und weil er nicht glaubte, er könnte es, so außer Atem wie er war, erklären, schob er ihr einfach sein Pergamentbuch zu und zeigte auf seine Notizen.

Hermines Mund bildete einen perfekten, kleinen Kreis, als sie es sich durchlas und schließlich nach Luft schnappte. „Harry, du bist brillant!“, rief sie aus, sprang auf die Füße und gab ihm einen schwesterlichen Kuss auf die Wange.

Harry wurde knallrot. „Nein, bin ich nicht.“

Hermine trat einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte ihren Finger in einer strengen Geste, die Harry schon kannte. „Du musst aufhören, auf Professor Snape zu hören, Harry. Du bist klug. Du bist sogar sehr klug! Er behauptet nur, dass du es nicht wärst, weil er weiß, dass er dich damit trifft.“

Hermine hatte damit Recht, dachte Harry, aber nur weil ihn die Beleidigungen trafen, hieß nicht, dass sie nicht stimmten. Natürlich dachte er nicht, er wäre ein kompletter Esel oder ein nerviger Idiot oder wie eine _Menge Taschentücher, zu dumm, um zu wissen, dass sie ein Gehirn benötigen_ , oder wie eines der anderen Dinge, die ihn Snape immer nannte. Er dachte nur genauso wenig, dass er brillant wäre. Nicht so wie Hermine es sagte. Sie versuchte nur, sein Selbstbewusstsein aufzubessern, genauso wie sie es die ganze Zeit mit Neville machte.

„Binns“, drängte Harry. „Lasst uns zu ihm gehen. Jetzt.“

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nach der Sperrstunde, und ganz ehrlich, Harry, dein alter Umhang ist einfach nicht groß genug, um uns zwei jetzt noch zu verbergen, nachdem wir gewachsen sind.“

„Und wieso würdest du das wissen?“, forderte Harry sie schelmisch heraus.

Hermine blinzelte und stieß Ron zur Unterstützung an.

„Ich will euch beide sowieso nicht zusammen unter dem Umhang“, warf Ron grinsend ein. „Es war…ähm ein bisschen kuschelig darunter.“

„Danke, Ron, du bist wirklich ein gepflegter Redner“, schnaubte Hermine. „Hast uns gut aus der Situation gebracht, was?“

Ron grinste nur noch mehr. „Hey, komm, es ist Harry. Ich kann doch keine Geheimnisse vor meinem besten Freund haben, kannst du das etwa?“

„Oh doch, das kann ich“, beharrte Hermine mehr als verstimmt, eine Reaktion, die Harry vermuten ließ, dass wohl mehr als nur geknutscht worden war unter dem Umhang. Aber das war ihre und Rons Sache.

„Binns“, bestand er wiederum. „Komm schon, es ist doch nicht so als würde er schlafen oder? Ich wette Geister schlafen nicht. Und außerdem bist du sowieso Schulsprecherin. Wenn irgendjemand nach der Sperrstunde draußen sein darf, dann bist es du!“

„Ich darf das auch nur in Hogwarts offiziellem Auftrag“, wurde Harry kurz angebunden informiert.

„Ach ja, und das ist kein offizieller Belang?“, betonte Harry gedehnt. „Voldemort wird die Schule also fröhlich in Ruhe lassen während seiner tausendjährigen Herrschaft? Die Schule, die schon immer alles dafür getan hat, mich zu beschützen und mich auszubilden, um ihm den Kopf zu waschen?“

Hermine hob schnippisch ihre Nase. „Na gut, du hast schon Recht. Ich werde gehen, als Schulsprecherin. Besser als Binns nach der Schulstunde zu fragen, und zu riskieren, dass uns die Slytherins belauschen. Aber du wirst hierbleiben, Harry.“

„Wegen der dummen Schulregeln?“, lachte Harry. „Jetzt weiß ich aber, dass du dich über mich lustig machen willst.“

Sie zog dieses Mal einen Flunsch. „Es war den Versuch wert. Ich habe es noch nie gemocht, dass du immer in Schwierigkeiten gerätst.“

„Der Ärger sucht immer mich“, verteidigte sich Harry. „Genau wie diese Prophezeiung. Habe ich gefragt, mit Snape in einen alten Zauber eingebunden zu werden, den nur ein Geschichte-lehrender Geist kennt? Habe ich das?“

„Nein, hast du nicht“, gab Hermine mit leiser Stimme zu.

„Da hast du es“, erklärte Harry. „Und der Umhang ist zumindest groß genug für eine Person.“

„Sieht so aus, als wäre alles geklärt“, warf Ron ein. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte mitkommen. Aber ihr beiden…, benehmt euch.“ Er warf ihnen einen spöttelnden Blick zu.

„Lass es uns einfach hinter uns bringen“, seufzte Hermine und schlug ihn leicht gegen den Arm, bevor sie ihr Arithmantik Buch wegschob und aufstand. „Nun los, geh den Umhang von deinem Vater holen.“

Harry grinste übermütig und rief ihn mit einem gewandten kleinen Schwung seines Zauberstabs und einem überzeugten _Accio_ Zauber herbei.

Hermine rollte nur mit den Augen, als sie losging zum Portraitloch.

 

** Donnerstag, der 7. Mai 1998 --- 11:19 Uhr **

Es war erst als sie einen langen Korridor an der anderen Seite der Großen Halle entlanggingen, als es Harry, sich wundernd, einfiel: „Du weißt, wo Binns Räume sind, Hermine?“

„Pssst!“, schimpfte sie flüsternd mit kaum bewegenden Lippen. „Du bist nicht hier, erinnerst du dich? Ich möchte nicht gesehen werden, wie ich mit mir selbst rede!“

Der Tadel reichte Harry, der entschied, ihr einfach zu folgen, da sie anscheinend wusste, wohin sie ging. Kurz nachdem sie an der Treppe vorbeikamen, die zu den Kerkern von Ravenclaw führten, erkannte er ihren Plan, auch wenn es schon beinahe zwei Jahre her war, seit er denselben Weg genommen hatte.

Sie gingen zu Binns Klassenraum. Nun, wenn Geister nie schliefen, brauchten sie vielleicht gar keine Betten, oder eigene Räume? Harry war sich nicht sicher.

Hermine öffnete leise die Tür, ohne auch nur einen _Alohomora_ zu benutzen. Harry kicherte ein wenig darüber. Niemand mochte Geschichte der Zauberei anscheinend genug, um Binns nach der Schule zu stören, also gab es keinen Grund, die Tür zu verschließen.

„Pssst!“, warnte Hermine wieder, nach links und rechts und wieder links schauend als sie sich in den dunklen Klassenraum schlich. Harry erinnerte es ein wenig daran, wie er Dudley zugeschaut hatte, als dieser lernte eine Straße zu überqueren. Harry hatte es auf eigene Faust lernen müssen, nach beiden Seiten zu gucken, da es niemanden gekümmert hätte, wäre er von einem rasenden Wagen platt gequetscht worden. Niemanden außer ihm…, nun, wenigstens hatte er jetzt Freunde. Die würde es kümmern. Nicht, dass überfahren werden so wahrscheinlich war, aber sie würde es ganz sicher kümmern, wenn er zulassen würde, dass Voldemort ihn tötet, und nicht nur wegen den Auswirkungen auf die ganze Zaubererwelt.

Nachdem sie bestimmt hatte, dass niemand im Klassenraum war – zumindest niemand Sichtbares, berichtigte sich Harry – schob sich Hermine hinein und schlich auf Zehenspitzen in den hinteren Bereich des Raumes und die Treppen hoch, die zum privaten Büro des Lehrers führte. Dort klopfte sie höflich an die Tür. „Professor Binns? Könnte ich sie einen Moment stören? Ich bin Hermine Granger.“

Ein kalter Schauer erfasste Harry, und er war ein bisschen erschrocken zu erkennen, dass dieses Gefühl von seinem Lehrer verursacht wurde, der aus der flachen, eichenen Platte der Tür strömte und dann direkt durch ihn. Als er blinzelte, wurde das Bild von Binns scharf, auch wenn der kleine Geist im Dunklen schwer zu erkennen war.

„Ja, Miss Granger?“, erkundigte sich Binns in der gleichen leiernden Stimme, die er auch im Unterricht benutzte. Noch nicht einmal bei Fragen veränderte er seinen Tonfall. Harry erinnerte sich wieder eindrucksvoll, warum er für Binns Kurs nur ein Troll in den ZAGs erreicht hatte. „Und Sie, Mr. Potter,“ fuhr der Geist weiter fort, „nehmen Sie endlich den Umhang von Ihrem Kopf. Soll das eine neue Mode sein? Auch wenn es genau genommen nicht neu ist. Schon in den Tagen von Deliania, der Verwüsterin, begannen die Zwerge der Berge die Mode, zur Ehre der Gefallenen aus den kurz zuvor stattgefundenen Kobold Rebellionen, einen Schleier zu tragen. Zwerge und Kobolde verbündeten sich damals, um gegen Deliania zu kämpfen, doch zurückzuführend auf die Mischlingsgesetze, vorgeschlagen in 1184, ratifiziert in 1187 und geändert in 1192, entstanden einige Missverständnisse, die zum Sturz von Gildehad Grunz führten, sodass …“

„Professor“, warf Hermine schließlich ein, als Harry seine Lippen zusammenpresste und den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang abwarf. Irgendwie dämlich von ihm, anzunehmen, dass der Geist ihn nicht sehen könnte. Auf die Predigt über Zwergenmode hätte er allerdings verzichten können.

„Ja, Miss Granger?“, bekundete Binns erneut, obwohl er zum Glück nach ihrem Namen stoppte.

Hermine sah sich erneut nervös um. „Ich habe eine Frage für Sie bezüglich Geschichte, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht. Könnten wir dies eventuell in ihrem Büro besprechen?“ Sie zitterte, um auf die Kälte aufmerksam zu machen.

„Natürlich, meine Liebe“, antwortete der Geist und verschwand durch die hölzerne Tür, offensichtlich vergessend, dass dies seinen nur zu menschlichen Schülern nicht so leichtfallen würde. Hermine zögerte, aber Harry schob die Tür einfach selber auf und trat ein. Als Hermine und er sich auf ein Paar blaue, dick gepolsterte Stühle setzten, fügte Binns hinzu: „Sie können sich selbstverständlich ein Feuer anzünden, wenn Ihnen kalt ist, meine Liebe. Ich achte selber nicht so sehr auf die Temperaturen, auch wenn ich mich an den kältesten dokumentierten Winter hier in Schottland erinnere, der während einer Belagerung 1712 stattgefunden hat, die Teil der Trollkriege war. Diesen voran ging das unglückliche Ableben von …“

„Kann ich meine Frage stellen, Professor Binns?“, erkundigte Hermine sich nun eher verzweifelnd. Harry wusste, dass Binns stundenlang reden konnte, wenn er erstmal so anfing. Sie würden dann noch im Morgengrauen hiersitzen.

„Ach so, Ihre Frage“, beendete Binns sein Herumschweben und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Er hätte sehr wie ein Professor ausgesehen, wenn nicht aufgrund seiner kurzen Statur nur der Kopf zu sehen gewesen wäre, bemerkte Harry. Na ja, und natürlich die Tatsache, dass er durchsichtig war.

„ _Cambiare_ “, stieß Hermine nun schnell hervor, bevor Binns wieder mit seinen Predigten beginnen konnte.

„ _Cambiare_ “, wiederholte der Geist.  
„Ja. Was genau ist es?“

„Latein für Tauschen oder Austauschen. Es wurde lange angenommen, dass unser täglicher Gebrauch von Latein für Zauber und Sprüche den Zweck hatte, magische Aktivitäten vor der Kirche zu verbergen, aber in Wirklichkeit begann der Nutzen schon vor der Bildung von jeglichen Religionen, die mit dieser Sprache zu tun hatten …“

„Wir haben einen Querverweis auf einen _Zauber_ namens _Cambiare_ gefunden, Professor“, unterbrach ihn nun Harry. Aus dem Augenwinkeln sah er wie Hermine nach dem Beschwören eines Feuers erschöpft zusammensank. Er bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Hermine hatte wohl nicht viel Schlaf bekommen, zwischen dem Durchsuchen der Verbotenen Abteilung, den Hausaufgaben und ihren Aufgaben als Schulsprecherin.

„Ein wirklich mächtiger Zauber“, fuhr Harry dankbar fort, da Binns nicht eine weitere Predigt begonnen hatte. „Aber der Verweis war merkwürdig. Wir konnten nicht erkennen, was _Cambiare_ ist, oder was es tut. Aber es soll angeblich sehr alt sein. So alt, dass vielleicht nur ein Geschichtsprofessor sich damit auskennen könnte. Können Sie uns irgendetwas dazu sagen?“

Erstaunlicherweise hatte diese Frage den sonst so langatmigen Professor zum Schweigen gebracht. Binns blinkte langsam, dann öffnete er weit seine Augen und betrachtete zunächst Harry und dann Hermine. „Ich glaube kaum, dass ihr euch auf die Verzauberung _Cambiare Podentes_ bezieht?“

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Hm, keine Ahnung. Soweit ich weiß, heißt es nur _Cambiare_.“

„Was ist denn ihre Quelle?“, erkundigte sich Binns nun.

Harry wurde etwas rot. „Nun ja, das ist etwas kompliziert“, versuchte er zu erklären, wobei er dabei vergaß, dass er hier mit einem Professor der arkanen Magie sprach. „Wir haben nichts … eh Bestimmtes über diesen Zauber, nur einen obskuren Verweis, wie ich bereits sagte.“

Binns runzelte die Stirn. „Ich muss wohl mehr Methoden zum Recherchieren in meinen Lehrplan aufnehmen.“

„Oh nein“, fügte Hermine nun halbwach hinzu. „Wir haben die Bibliothek wirklich sorgfältig durchsucht.“

Der Geist zog nun eine Schreibfeder heraus, die mehr Feuer als einer Feder ähnelte, und sage: „Ich kann Ihnen eine eingeschränkte Erlaubnis für die Verbotene Abteilung geben, denn Miss Granger, um ehrlich zu sein, möchte ich _Cambiare Podentes_ nicht mit Schülern besprechen, ohne sicher zu sein, dass dies der genaue Zauber ist, der in Ihrer Quelle beschrieben ist.“

„Ist der Zauber zu mächtig für die Schüler?“, fragte Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Es ist nicht angemessen, ihn für Spielerein zu nutzen, egal ob Schüler oder nicht“, stellte Binns klar. „Es gibt Gründe, warum er seit Caligula nicht mehr beschworen wurde. Dieser konnte zwar nicht wirklich als Zauberer bezeichnet werden, aufgrund seines zunehmenden Wahnsinns, der schon jung seine Kraft zerstörte, trotzdem …“

„Wir haben bereits in der Verbotenen Abteilung geschaut, Professor“, warf Harry ein. „Nirgendwo ist ein Verweis darauf zu finden.“

„Das ist gut“, stimmte Binns zu. „Ist das jetzt alles? Ich muss noch einige Arbeiten korrigieren, als ab ins Bett.“

„Aber wir müssen immer noch wissen, um was es geht!“, rief Harry aufgeregt aus, und gab jede Geheimhaltung auf. Ganz Gryffindor und die Hälfte der Ravenclaws wussten schließlich von der Prophezeiung, selbst wenn sie Nevilles Rekonstruktion nicht gelesen hatten, was machte es da schon aus? Er zog das Pergament hervor, hob den Verschleierungszauber auf und schob es über den Tisch. „Deshalb müssen wir Bescheid wissen, verstehen Sie? Es mag nicht unbedingt eine verlässliche Quelle sein, aber ... vielleicht ist es das doch.“

Binns legte seine Feuerfeder hin. Interessanterweise blieb sie auf einem Stapel Pergamente liegen, ohne diese zu zerstören. Harry fragte sich, wie dies funktionierte.

Als der Geist mit Lesen fertig war, zierte sein Gesicht eine der ernstesten Ausdrücke, die Harry je gesehen hatte. „ _Cambiare Podentes_ , daran besteht kein Zweifel“, betonte er. „Der Text beschreibt es ganz genau. Gekreuzte Kräfte, zweifache Macht. Oh ja, überhaupt kein Zweifel. Diese Quelle ist verlässlich, junger Mann.“

„Aber Sie wissen doch überhaupt nicht, wo wir es herhaben“, wand Harry ein.

Binns drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl, allerdings ohne den Stuhl mitzudrehen. „Es ist eine Prophezeiung im Seherstil von Trelawney, die dritte einer Reihe, das verrät mir schon die Form. Aber das ist nicht alleine der Grund, weshalb ich es als echt ansehen würde. Denken Sie darüber nach, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter. Wer auch immer dies von sich gab, wusste genug über _Cambiare Podentes_ , um es genau zu beschreiben. Solch ein Verweis auf eine Zeremonie, der von Natur aus von keinem Lebenden eingeleitet werden kann? Natürlich ist Ihre Quelle verlässlich!“

_Wow_ , dachte Harry. _Er hat voller Emotionen gesprochen und überhaupt nicht geleiert. Was auch immer Cambiare Podentes sein mag, es muss eine große Sache sein. Eine wirklich große Sache. Vermutlich genug, um Voldemort ein für alle Mal zu besiegen_.

„Nun, was ist dieser Zauber denn dann?“ Als Binns nicht reagierte, schob Harry seine Haare zur Seite und fuhr fort, „Sicher darf ich darüber Bescheid wissen? Ich als der Gezeichnete? Mit der Narbe? Was sagt diese Prophezeiung, das ich tun soll?“

Binns schwebte langsam nach oben, und schaute stirnrunzelnd auf ihn hinab. „Sie werden es nicht mögen.“

Hermine runzelte nun auch die Stirn. „ _Cambiare Podentes_ “, murmelte sie und versuchte sich zu erinnern. „Ein Austausch von Kräften?“

„Ich muss meine Kräfte tauschen mit … jemanden?“ _Snape_ , sagte er beinahe laut.

Der Geist schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht wirklich der Fall. Es ist eine alte Zeremonie, Mr. Potter. Eine Blutszeremonie, aber es geht noch viel weiter. Ich … ich fürchte, mehr kann ich wirklich nicht sagen. Es wäre nicht angemessen, mit Schülern darüber zu sprechen. Ich wünsche Ihnen beiden eine gute Nacht.“

Harry sprang auf. „Professor, ich muss wirklich wissen, wofür dieser Zauber überhaupt ist. Es ist wichtig. Verstehen Sie denn nicht? Der Dunkle Lord, all das, zehntausende Jahre von Unterdrückung, wenn ich diesen Zauber nicht ausführe oder es nicht richtigmache?“

Binns war langsam zur Wand geschwebt, aber nun schien er wieder zu überlegen. „Das ist wahr. Unglücklicherweise sind Sie mehr als nur ein Schüler.“ Er seufzte schwer. „Nun gut, nun gut. _Cambiare Podentes_ gibt einem Zauberer die Möglichkeit, auf die Kräfte eines anderen zuzugreifen.“

„Gekreuzte Kräfte“, erinnerte sich Hermine. 

„Genau, zweifache Kräfte.“, räusperte sich Binns, obwohl er ja nicht wirklich einen Hals zum Räuspern hatte. „Aber es hat einen hohen Preis. Einen sehr hohen.“ Er schaute Harry direkt an, dann schloss er die Augen. „Sie werden Zugang zu den Kräften eines anderen haben, aber nur wenn Sie ihm … nun ja alles geben was Sie sind.“

„Alles, das ich bin?“, wiederholte Harry mit dünner, hoher Stimme.

Binns nickte mit dem Kopf. „Es ist ein Versklavungszauber, junger Mann, und zwar einer mit sehr genauen Anforderungen. Aber der springende Punkt ist: Der Zauber ist bindend, endgültig und absolut und bedingungslos unwiderruflich.“

Harry schaute den Geist voller Verzweiflung mit offenen Mund an, dann schoss er von seinem Stuhl auf, sodass dieser gegen die Wand stieß. Ohne auch nur auf Hermine zu schauen, rannte er die Treppen hinunter und aus dem Klassenraum hinaus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo,  
> es tut mir leid, dass dieses Kapitel erst heute kommt. Ich habe zu lange zum Übersetzen und Überarbeiten gebraucht. Dafür gibt es heute aber ein deutlich längeres Kapitel. Mit dabei sind eine Szene zwischen Harry und Snape und ein Gespräch von Harry und Dumbledore mit einer verbesserten Version der Prophezeiung. Was dabei wohl herauskommt?  
> Ich würde mich über Kommentare sehr freuen, egal wie lang oder kurz ;-) Ich bin echt dankbar über jedes Lob und jede Kritik. Und jetzt hoffe ich, dass euch dieses Kapitel gefällt!

Hermine holte ihn innerhalb von fünf Minuten ein, Harry hatte es ihr allerdings auch nicht besonders schwierig gemacht. Zu der Zeit saß er unterhalb eines Porträts zweier wütender Zauberer, die sich auf ein Duell vorbereiteten. Die Knie hatte er an die Brust gezogen, das Kinn unter die Knie geklemmt, und nun konzentrierte sich Harry hauptsächlich aufs Atmen und auf nichts anderes.

„Harry“, fing sie an, als sie sich zu ihm hockte. Seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang hatte sie sich über den Arm gehängt. „Nicht hier“, unterbrach Harry sie und zeigte mit dem Daumen auf das Porträt hinter sich.

„Oh, natürlich“, murmelte Hermine, während sie ihn zu sich hochzog und ihren Arm um ihn legte, da seine Beine doch etwas zitterten. „Komm mit. Ich kenne einen Wandabschnitt ohne mithörende Ohren.“

Erst tief in den Fluren von Ravenclaw hielt Hermine dann wieder an. Harry drängte sich wieder unglücklich gegen die Wand und funkelte sie ziemlich böse an. „Es gibt nicht wirklich etwas, womit du das hier besser machen könntest, weißt du.“  
„Vielleicht hat sich Binns geirrt“, versuchte es Hermine, während sie das Pergament in der Hand hielt.

Harry nahm es knurrend entgegen. „Ha ha. Er dachte doch, dass es der _Podentes_ Zauber sein könnte, bevor er überhaupt all den Quatsch von Trelawney über gekreuzte Kräfte gelesen hatte.“

„Na ja, vielleicht hast du es dann falsch interpretiert. Vielleicht …“, fing sie an zu flüstern. „Vielleicht ist es ja Professor Snape, der sich selbst versprechen muss, um _dein_ … Sklave zu sein, Harry.“

Harry schlug mit der Faust auf dem Boden auf, und der Schmerz kam ihm gerade recht. „Es ist ein Handel, Hermine. Sklaverei gegen Magie. Warum sollte Snape derjenige sein, der die zweifachen Kräfte bekommt? Er ist es schließlich nicht, der Voldemort ermorden soll. Ich muss es tun, und deshalb werde ich derjenige sein, der die doppelte Menge an Magie benötigen wird!“

Hermine atmete scharf ein. „Harry, du rennst mit deinen Gedanken davon. Nur weil du den Todesfluch als Baby überlebt hast, heißt es nicht, dass du wirklich Du-weißt-schon-wen töten musst!“

„Oh doch, das heißt es“, stöhnte Harry und dann begann er, ihr jedes Wort von Trelawneys erster wahrer Prophezeiung zu erzählen, von der er selber am Ende des fünften Schuljahres erfahren hatte. „Verstehst du es jetzt?“, fragte er sie, als er fertig war. „Als sein Ebenbürtiger gekennzeichnet, Hermine. Ebenbürtig. Ich werde ihn nicht töten können, solange ich nicht mehr bin als das, oder? Ich werde die doppelte Macht brauchen. Und wenn ich ihn nicht töte, dann werde ich sterben. Und das früher, als ich gedacht hätte.“

Hermine hatte bis dahin vor ihm gekniet, aber bei diesen Worten rutschte sie näher an ihn heran und lehnte sich dicht an ihn. Harry legte ihr seinen Arm um die Schulter, um sie noch näher zu ziehen. Er mochte, dass sie neben ihn passte.

„Wenn du doch sein Ebenbürtiger bist, kann er dich auch nicht töten“, wandte sie leise ein. „Und das bedeutet doch, dass du diesen _Cambiare Podentes_ gar nicht brauchst, siehst du?“

„Darüber habe ich nachgedacht, als ich die Prophezeiung nach Sirius Tod gehört hatte“, gab Harry zu. „Ich habe sogar sehr viel darüber nachgedacht. Und so wie ich es sehe, bin ich vielleicht Voldemort ebenbürtig bezüglich unserer rohen Kraft, aber lange nicht ebenbürtig in meiner Fähigkeit, diese auch zu nutzen. Er hat mir bestimmt 50 Jahre an Erfahrung voraus oder so. Und Hermine, vertrau mir, er weiß, wie er mich schlagen kann. Er hat …“ Harry schluckte, da er Hermine trotz ihrer Freundschaft nie richtig davon erzählt hatte. „Er hat mich bessessen ja? Wortwörtlich. Und das Jahr davor hat Voldemort den Cruciatus auf mich gesprochen. Da hat es mir auch nicht geholfen, dass ich sein Ebenbürtiger sein soll. Ich wäre in der Nacht gestorben, wenn nicht mein Zauberstab - und zwar mein Stab, Hermine, nicht ich selber - Priori Incantatem gegen ihn angewandt hätte.“

„Oh, Harry!“, Hermine umarmte ihn plötzlich wieder und hielt ihn fest, während sie zitterten. Das löste zwar Harrys Problem nicht und konnte ihn auch nicht vergessen lassen, was er in Binns Büro gehört hatte, aber er fühlte sich weniger alleine. Und das war immerhin etwas, oder? Es bedeutete ihm sogar ziemlich viel.

Nach einer Weile wand Harry auch seinen anderen Arm um sie, hielt sie nahe bei sich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihre weichen, braunen Harre. So saßen sie eine Weile da ohne sich zu bewegen oder zu reden, sie teilten einfach miteinander ihre Sorge. Harry kannte so etwas überhaupt nicht. Er hatte keine Kindheitserinnerungen an Umarmungen, nachdem er sich die Knie aufgeschürft hatte, und hatte nie erfahren, wie tröstend solche stillen Berührungen sein können. Er dachte darüber nach, während er seine Wange an ihr Haar lehnte. Es war schon merkwürdig, dass sich das so gut anfühlen könnte. Es änderte schließlich nichts, überhaupt nichts. Und es änderte ganz sicher nichts über die Prophezeiungen, die sein Leben bestimmten.

Aber es half wirklich sehr. Es hielt die absolute Verzweiflung von ihm fern. „Hermine, ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er in ihr Haar, und kuschelte sie noch ein bisschen stärker. Es fühlte sich an, als ob die Zeit ohne ihn weiterging, als ob sie für immer hier sitzen und den Rest der Welt an sich vorbeiziehen lassen könnten. Aber natürlich hielt diese Stimmung nicht sehr lange an. Sie hatte nie eine Chance.

„Wie rührend“, äußerte sich eine bekannte, höhnende Stimme. „Harry Potter mit keiner anderen als der Schulsprecherin.“

 _Snape_ , dachte Harry. _Der ist wirklich die letzte Person, die ich gerade sehen möchte. Halt, falsch. Er ist die letzte Person, die ich je sehen wollen würde, aber gerade ist wirklich die schlechteste Zeit überhaupt._

Harry stand auf und half auch Hermine hoch.  
„Ist nicht normalerweise der Astronomieturm der bevorzugte Platz der Teenager für ein solches Stelldichein?“, spottete Snape und verengte seine Augen als Harry wegsah.

„Sir“, war es dann Hermine, die gelassen antwortete, als wäre sie gerade daran, eine Präsentation in der Klasse zu halten. „Harry und ich mussten noch etwas erledigen, aber wir sind jetzt damit fertig. Wenn Sie uns entschuldigen würden, dann werden wir jetzt zum Turm zurückkehren.“

„Eine Erledigung, die einen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang erfordert, Miss Granger?“ Snape wies mit einer verächtlichen Handbewegung auf das bunte Stück Stoff, das Hermine immer noch in einer Hand hielt.

Hermine blickte gelassen mit ihren braunen Augen auf den hochgewachsenen Zaubertränkelehrer. „Ja, Professor, das tat es. Würden Sie uns jetzt bitte entschuldigen?“

„Sie werden von mir entlassen, sobald ich Potters Version der Ereignisse gehört habe.“ Snape sprach sehr gedehnt, während er Harry eingehend musterte. „Ich habe noch nie von einer Erledigung gehört, die Liebesgeständnisse erforderte.“

Harry sah ihn nun doch mit lodernden Augen an. Sechs Wochen, hatte er gedacht, bis er Snapes sarkastische dämliche Bemerkungen nicht mehr hätte ertragen müssen. Hätte müssen. Nach dem wunderbaren Gespräch mit Binns war nicht mehr sicher, was er musste, aber wenn er sich bei etwas sicher war, dann dass Snape sich danebenbenahm. Eindeutig daneben. „Was geht es Sie denn an, ob ich Hermine liebe und ihr dasselbe mitteile?“

Snape fand diese Frage wohl nicht besonders toll. „Es geht mich etwas an“, brüllte er, „dass sie hier nach Mitternacht in Ravenclaw herumlungern, und nur fadenscheinige Entschuldigungen für Ihre Anwesenheit haben!“

Harry wusste es eigentlich besser, als das auszusprechen, was nun aus seinem Mund kam, aber er war einfach zu verärgert und so war es ihm völlig egal, wie der Mann wohl reagieren würde. „Und warum lungern Sie hier herum, Professor? Sie können wohl kein Date bekommen?“

Snape biss die Zähne zusammen. „Ich bin dazu berechtigt, mich hier aufzuhalten, Sie dagegen nicht. Man würde denken, dass Sie seit den Erfahrungen mit der Blutfeder gelernt hätten, nicht zu lügen. Aber das scheint zusammen mit dem Regeln brechen immer noch die liebste Beschäftigung des Goldjungen und Retters zu sein. Machen Sie weiter so, Potter, und ignorieren Sie die hässliche Narbe auf Ihrer Hand - vermutlich sind sie solche seltsamen Entstellungen schon gewöhnt. Beantworten Sie endlich meine Frage. Was war Ihre _Erledigung_ um diese Uhrzeit? Nun?“

Harry war besonders zufrieden, absolut die reine Wahrheit erzählen zu können, nachdem er diese idiotische Aussage gehört hatte. „Wir mussten Professor Binns eine Frage stellen“, antwortete er, „Sir.“

„Oh, wirklich“, höhnte Snape. „Das konnte also nicht zum Morgen warten, oder - bewahre Merlin - bis zu Geschichtsstunde selber. Apropos Geschichtsstunde, was könnten Sie überhaupt für einen Grund haben, den Geschichtslehrer irgendetwas zu fragen, Potter? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war Geschichte für Ihr Fliegenhirn eine solche Herausforderung, dass Sie es abgewählt haben, nachdem Sie spektakulär durch Ihren Zauberergrad gefallen sind.“

„Hermine hatte die Frage“, entgegnete Harry und richtete sich zu voller Größe auf. Das machte zwar keinen großen Unterschied verglichen mit Snape, aber wenigstens war er dieses Jahr einen halben Kopf über Hermine hinausgewachsen. Er nahm zusätzlich noch die Schultern zurück und sagte würdevoll: „Ich begleitete sie, um sie zu beschützen, falls ein fieser Slytherin herumlauern sollte.“

Sein Ton ließ keinen Zweifel daran, an welchen _fiesen Slytherin_ er dabei dachte.  
„Und der Unsichtbarkeitsumhang?“, schnauzte Snape zurück.

„Ich hatte nicht geplant mich zu duellieren“, spuckte Harry aus, „zumindest nicht, wenn wir es vermeiden könnten. Nicht nach dem, was letzten Monat passiert ist. Malfoy ist wirklich gegen die Wand _gespritzt_. Eine furchtbare Sauerei. Es war doch ein Wunder, dass Madam Pomfrey es geschafft hat, genug von ihm von der Wand zu kratzen, um ihn wiederherzustellen, und er scheint seitdem nicht mehr derselbe zu sein. Es tut mir _so_ leid, dass ich ihren Vertrauensschüler kaputt gemacht habe, _Sir_.“

„Das sind zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für Ihre Unverschämtheit“, sagte Snape mit knirschenden Zähnen. „Und außerdem zehn Punkte aufgrund der Uhrzeit, egal ob Sie Schulsprecherin sind. Nächstes Mal laden Sie das Mädchen in Ihre Räume ein, Potter, und nicht auf den Flur!“ Er schritt mit einem ausladenden Wirbel seiner Roben davon.

Sobald er außer Hörweite war, drehte sich Hermine mit amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck um. Vielleicht sogar mit ein wenig Respekt. Zögerndem Respekt. „Du lügst erstaunlich gut. Das war eine wirklich gute Geschichte.“ Sie boxte ihn leicht in den Arm. „Mich beschützen, wie?“

Harry versuchte zu grinsen. Aber es sah dann doch eher wie eine Grimasse aus, wegen allem was ihn in Gedanken bedrückte.  
„Zu schade allerdings wegen den Punkten“, hatte Hermine Verständnis, seinen Gesichtsausdruck total missverstehend.

„Die Punkte spielen nun kaum eine Rolle“, seufzte Harry und begann den Weg zum Turm zurückzustapfen. „In sechs Wochen machen die Punkte nichts mehr aus, aber … das was Binns uns erzählt hat. Und es soll unwiderruflich sein? Also so viel wie permanent? Würg.“

„Wir wissen immer noch keine Details“, erinnerte ihn Hermine. „Gerate nicht in Panik. Es knn immer noch etwas anderes bedeuten, als du denkst.“

„Oder es bedeutet noch etwas Schlimmeres“, murmelte Harry. Sie liefen nach dieser Aussage schweigend weiter, aber Harry ergriff Hermines Hand um sie zu stoppen, als sie den Mund öffnen wollte, um der Fetten Dame das Passwort der Gryffindor mitzuteilen. „Du … ähm, du weißt, dass das, was ich gesagt habe, ähm … nun, du weißt, dass Snape es falsch verstanden hat, oder? Ich meinte, ja, ich liebe dich, aber nicht … na ja, du weißt schon.“

„Mhh“, sie stimmte ihm zu und verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen. „Ja, ich weiß. Du hättest es genauso zu Ron gesagt, wenn er dir beigestanden hätte, während du solche furchtbaren, furchtbaren Dinge hörst.“

Harry lachte und seine Nervosität verließ ihn. „Ich glaube allerdings nicht, dass ich Rons Haar geküsst hätte“, neckte er sie.  
„Ich küsse es“, steuerte Hermine fröhlich bei. „Es ist nett. Er benutzt Apfelkrautshampoo. Aber jetzt komm rein, Harry. Schlaf ein wenig. Alles sieht besser aus an einem neuen Morgen.

 

** Freitag, der 8. Mai 1998 --- 9:27 Uhr **

Der Tag ging, wen wunderte es, ab der Zaubertränkestunde den Bach hinunter. Weder Harry noch Hermine hatten in der vorherigen Nacht viel Schlaf bekommen, allerdings nicht aus den von Professor Snape vermuteten Gründen. Hermine kam normalerweise mit Schlafentzug ziemlich gut klar, aber sie hatte _Cambiare_ seit Tagen rund um die Uhr nachgeschlagen, und langsam zeigte sich das.

Sie gab fein zerkleinerte Pirechrunwurzeln zu ihrem Vergrößerungstrank, was theoretisch kein Problem gewesen wäre, wenn die Anweisungen nicht nach _gehackten_ Wurzeln verlangt hätten.  
Die Mischung im Kessel begann zu blubbern und zu schäumen, und dann stieg sie langsam schäumend hoch am Rand des Kessels vorbei, wie bei einem Springbrunnen. Es floss die Seiten des Kessels herunter und auf ihren Arbeitstisch und hörte nicht auf weiterzuschwappen, Liter für Liter, sodass der Tisch überschwemmt war mit einer tropfenden, orangenen Schmiere, die anfing auf den Boden zu sickern. Und selbst dann quoll noch mehr des Tranks aus dem Kessel, Mengen mehr als überhaupt in diesem enthalten gewesen sein konnten.

Harry fühlte sich noch dümmer als sonst und hatte sich zurückgezogen als der Kessel begann überzuquellen, während er nur mit offener Kinnlade starrte. Und das im Halbschlaf. Hermine versuchte irgendetwas zu tun, um das Problem zu beheben, aber ihr Zauberstab zitterte und sie schien sich nicht an einen Zauber oder Fluch erinnern zu können, der hier anwendbar gewesen wäre.

„Oh, um Merlins Willen!“, brüllte Snape, als er mit dem Arm voller Phiolen, die er aus dem Lager geholt hatte, durch den Klassenraum gestürmt kam. Er funkelte zunächst Hermine und dann Harry böse an, bevor er seinen Rücken zu ihnen drehte, den Zauberstab zückte und knapp verkündete: „ _Eliminare sumare_.“

Und wie aus dem Nichts war der Kessel leer, auch wenn einzelne orangene Dunstschwaden noch daraus hervorstiegen. Jegliche Spur des Tranks war verschwunden, genau wie die Kleckse, die in die Bodenritzen gesickert waren.

Snape wirbelte wieder zur Klasse herum: „Das soll Ihnen allen eine Lehre sein“, knurrte er, „wertvolle Stundenzeit nicht damit zu vergeuden, vernarrt in die Augen Ihrer Mitschüler zu starren anstatt die deutlich an der Tafel gezeigten Anweisungen zu lesen! Wir sind hier um zu lernen, meine Damen und Herren. Zur Vorbereitung auf die UTZ Prüfungen!“ Seine Augen fanden die zwei Gryffindors, die an dem schicksalhaften Kessel gearbeitet hatten. „Mr. Potter und Miss Granger! Sie dürfen so viel Sie wollen in den Winkeln von Ravenclaw herumspringen - auch wenn jeder sich fragen mag, warum Sie nicht ein vernünftiges Bett nutzen - aber trotz Ihrer tobenden Hormone werden Sie ab jetzt genug Schlaf bekommen, um angemessen zu arbeiten. Sie werden meinen Klassenraum nicht noch einmal zum Gespött machen. _Ist das klar?_ “

„J…ja, Professor“, murmelte Hermine, während sie rot anlief aufgrund von Snapes Andeutungen vor dem Rest der Siebtklässler.

„Und Sie, Mr. Potter? Ist es Ihnen auch klar, oder soll ich es noch einmal in monosyllabischen Wörtern - das bedeutet kurz - wiederholen?“

„Es ist klar, Professor“, knirschte Harry, ein Zucken seiner Wange verriet wie sehr er seinen Zorn zurückhielt. Es war einfacher es diesen Morgen zu beherrschen, er hatte mittlerweile fast sieben Jahre Übung darin, in der Zaubertränkestunde Respekt vorzutäuschen.  
Snape hatte dagegen fast sieben Jahre Übung darin, Harry Potter zu quälen und zu verspotten. 

„Sie sparen sich Ihre Lust für Miss Granger also auf, bis sich ein angemessenerer Ort dafür ergibt? So wie die sicher unwiderstehliche Einladung des kalten Steinflurs nach Mitternacht, in Sichtweite jedes Vorbeigehenden? Sie mögen es Ihre Eroberungen zur Schau zu stellen, oder? Ist es etwa zu lange her seit unsere persönliche Berühmtheit in der Zeitung erwähnt wurde?“

Harry wusste nicht, wie er auf all das reagieren sollte, da es voller Unwahrheiten, Anspielungen und auch ausgesprochen bösartiger Lügen war. Er zweifelte daran, dass ein einfaches _Fick dich, Snape_ langfristig von Vorteil wäre, auch wenn es sich gut anfühlen würde, dies auszusprechen. Nein, die beste Antwort wäre vermutlich zu versuchen, den Schaden, den Snapes hasserfüllte Worte auslösten, einzudämmen. Schließlich wusste Harry besser als irgendwer wie schnell sich Klatsch ausbreitete und wie furchtbar es war, wenn man das Thema desselben war. Hermine hatte es nicht verdient, dass jeder sie anstarrte und ihr Beleidigungen zurief.

 _Klär das Ganze auf_ , dachte er. _Naja, zumindest sozusagen_.

„Ich wäre der Glücklichste auf der ganzen Welt, wenn Hermine mich haben wollte“, sagte er ruhig, schaute sie sehnsüchtig an und zeigte seine Zähne mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Zaubertränkelehrer zuwandte. „Aber wissen Sie, ich glaube nicht, dass sie mit auch nur irgendeinem Teil des von Ihnen genannten Szenarios einverstanden wäre.“ Harry blinzelte, als ob er darüber weiter nachdächte. „Solange ich keinen Weg finde, ihr auf den Knien den Hof zu machen, muss ich mich wohl damit zufriedengeben, sie aus der Ferne zu bewundern, Sir.“

Hermine starrte ihn mit offenen Mund und weit offenen Augen an, und plötzlich stieg aus ihrem Mund ein Kichern hoch, sodass ihre Augen tränten, während sie versuchte, das Lachen zurückzuhalten.

„Ich sagte, kein vernarrtes Starren!“, brüllte Snape. Offensichtlich beschloss er, es sei unproduktiv sich weiter auf das Liebesleben seiner Schüler zu konzentrieren, und er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der aktuellen Angelegenheit zu. „Potter, da ich weiß, dass Granger hier lesen kann, nehme ich an, dass sie der Schwachkopf sind, der die Pirechrunwurzeln nicht gehackt hat?“

Da Harry noch dabei war, Hermine ungeschoren davonkommen zu lassen, zuckte er mit den Schultern, um die Schuld auf sich zu nehmen. Was kümmerte es ihn? Snape hatte ihn sowieso auf dem Kieker, was bedeutete, er hatte keine Hoffnung darauf, den Kurs zu bestehen. Er konnte genauso gut versuchen, ihr zu helfen mit der Note über Troll zu bleiben.

„Sie absoluter Dummkopf“, hauchte Snape in Abscheu. „Es ist ein Zaubertrank und nicht etwas, das Sie nutzen können, um sie betrunken zu machen. Sie hacken die Wurzeln, um deren Eigenschaften gleichmäßig zu verbreiten! Das sind die Grundlagen, Potter! Welchen Wissen des ersten Jahrs Zaubertränke haben sie geschafft zu erwerben, um Merlins Willen? Sagen Sie mir, falls überhaupt irgendetwas außer Quidditch in der Pampe zwischen Ihren eher merkwürdig geformten Ohren steckt, warum der Vergrößerungstrank so übel reagiert hat nach Ihrer Anwandlung von vollkommen himmelschreiender Dummheit?“

Harry war unsicher, was ihn dazu brachte, auf diese Weise zu antworten. Vermutlich Gehässigkeit. Oder der Wunsch, Snape in einem Wutanfall explodieren zu sehen. Vielleicht war es aber auch die Erinnerung an Binns Rede und der Gedanke, dass falls es einen Was-zur-Hölle-Moment gibt, dieser sicherlich jetzt stattfand.

„Ich weiß nicht“, leierte er, öffnete seine Augen weit und versuchte, den gedankenlosesten und unbedarftesten Gesichtsausdruck anzunehmen, den er nur hinkriegen konnte. „Weil der Trank wollte? Ähm… wegen der _Magie_?“

Snapes Augen wurden völlig schwarz. „Raus hier!“, brüllte er, und es sah für Harry beinah so aus, als würde Dampf aus seinen Ohren strömen. „Raus hier, und kommen Sie ja nicht wieder, Sie schwachsinnige Entschuldigung für einen Zauberer! Jetzt weiß ich, warum der Todesfluch von Ihrem verdammten Kopf abprallte, er hat darin kein Gehirn zum Töten gefunden! Sie leben und atmen vermutlich mit einem undifferenzierten Nervensystem, dass alleine in ihrem Hintern sitzt! Haben Sie mich nicht gehört? Funktionieren Ihre Ohren etwa auch nicht? Raus, raus!“

Harry verlies den Klassenraum in einem bewusst gemütlichen Tempo, einfach um zu sehen, ob der Mann wirklich explodierte. Leider tat er das nicht. Harry hörte vom Gang aus, wie er allerdings nun Hermine anfuhr und nachfragte: „Sind Sie so nichtsnutzig wie die Platzverschwendung, die ich gerade aus dieser Klasse geschmissen habe, Miss Granger? Oder wissen wenigstens Sie, warum ihr Kessel den Trank über den halben Kerkerboden verströmt hat?“

„Die zerkleinerte Wurzel hat zu einer ungleichmäßigen Verteilung der magischen Eigenschaften geführt“, antwortete Hermine, und ihre Stimme war zu hoch, um als ruhig gelten zu können. „Der Vergrößerungstrank hat angefangen, sich selbst zu vergrößern. Aber Sir, _ich_ war diejenige, die die Wurzeln zu groß geschnitten hat, nicht Harry. Er hat nichts falsch gemacht.“

„Sie dürfen Ihre eigenartige Wahl eines Liebhabers zu einer anderen Zeit verteidigen“, überging Snape ihren Kommentar. „Aber da Sie so großzügig die Schuld auf sich genommen haben, belassen wir es mit 20 Punkten Abzug von Gryffindor für _jeden_ von Ihnen und Potter aus dem Kurs entlassen. Für immer.“

„Aber Sir …“

„Das ist nun genug von Ihnen, Miss Granger“, unterbrach sie Snape und seine Stimme strotze vor Drohung. „Oder Sie werden sich auch hinausgeworfen finden, und das wäre doch wirklich ein Jammer. Keine Gryffindors, um Punkte abzutreten. Hmm, vielleicht sollten wir Mr. Potter zurückrufen. Er mag weniger logisches Denken als ein Palmwedel besitzen, aber er ist immer gut, um Gryffindor zehn oder zwanzig Punkte abzuziehen. Nach genauerem Bedenken fühle ich allerdings, dass es übermäßig grausam wäre, die intelligenten Schüler in dieser Klasse Mr. Potters besonderen Sorte von blödsinnigen und aufmerksamkeitsheischenden Kunststücken auszusetzen. Nun, um mit den Eigenschaften der Pirechrunwurzel fortzufahren, …“

Harry blieb nicht mehr, um weiter zuzuhören. 

 

** Freitag, der 8. Mai 1998 --- 12:48 Uhr **

Ron kam am Mittagstisch von hinten auf ihn zu und schlug ihn auf Schulter, ein bisschen fester als s nötig gewesen wäre. „Ich habe ein paar komische Dinge gehört“, merkte er an, als er auf den Stuhl neben Harry rutschte. „Angeblich hast du letzte Nacht mit Hermine in Ravenclaw herumgeknutscht und ihr fast einen Heiratsantrag während Zaubertränke gemacht?“

Harry blickte finster zu seinem Freund „Die Sache in Ravenclaw war Snape, der den Unterschied zwischen einer freundschaftlichen Umarmung und unsterblicher Liebe nicht kennt.“ Da er sah, wie der Zaubertränkemeister gerade seinen Platz am Lehrertisch einnahm, hob Harry seine Stimme noch um einiges. „Aber was kannst du erwarten? Er hat auch noch nicht den Unterschied zwischen Kesselschmiere und Shampoo gelernt!“  
„Sei ruhig“, zischte Ron, „Was versuchst du hier zu bewirken?“

Harry lachte: „Scheiß drauf. Er muss beweisen, dass ich nicht über äh… Theodore dort geredet habe.“  
Ron schielte hinüber zum Hufflepufftisch und zog eine Grimasse: „Hmm, irgendjemand sollte echt mal mit dem Jungen reden.“

„Mach du es. Schlag ihm das Apfelkrautshampoo vor. Hermine sagt, sie mag den Geruch davon, wenn sie dein Haar küsst.“

Flüchtig wirkte Ron unsicher, aber schnell trat stattdessen ein verschlagener Ausdruck in seine Augen: „Ich verstehe. Die Sache in Zaubertränke heute Morgen war also nur, um Snape zu reizen? Ja, es ging schon rum, dass er total dabei war, Hermine wegen des angeblichen Rumknutschens zu beleidigen. Du hast also wieder dein übliches Heldending abgezogen, oder?“

Harry drückte seine offene Handfläche aufs Herz und schwor: „Ich musste die Ehre der holden Dame verteidigen.“

Ron brach in Lachen aus: „Vielleicht wären es sogar zwei Jahre Zaubertränke mehr wert gewesen, das zu sehen. Aber ich habe gehört, du wurdest rausgeschmissen? Also für immer?“

Harry streute ein paar Croutons über seine Suppe und aß ein paar Löffel bevor er sich bemühte, zu antworten: „Ja bin ich. Was soll’s? Es sind sowieso nur ein paar Wochen und du weißt genau wie ich, dass unsere Endjahresnoten nicht wirklich etwas zählen. Das einzig Wichtige sind die UTZE. Und glaub mir, wenn es etwas gibt, dass mir in der Prüfung nicht hilft, dann sind es sechs weitere Wochen, in denen Snape quälend detailreich erzählt, wie dumm und nutzlos ich bin. Ich werde die Zeit viel besser mit alleine Lernen nutzen können.“  
„Jaa“, sagte Ron aufmunternd, auch wenn sein Blick davon zeugte, dass er sich nicht sicher war.

„Hermine hatte beinahe einen hysterischen Anfall, als ich den vor Liebe schwärmenden Freier imitiert habe“, erwähnte Harry nun, während er seinen Saft mischte, „Es war köstlich. Snape dachte, sie würde kichern, weil sie - nun ja - zurückflirten würde, glaube ich. Dadurch wurde er noch wütender. Stell dir noch vor, Flirten in seinem Klassenraum und direkt vor seiner hässlich großen Nase.“

Ron lachte und steckte Harry damit an. Und je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto witziger wurde es. Er lachte so hart, dass Tränen sein Gesicht hinunterliefen, bis er vor Lachen nicht mehr atmen konnte.

Harry wusste es nicht, aber dies würde sein letzter guter Lacher für eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit sein.

 

** Freitag, der 8. Mai 1998 --- 15:32 Uhr **

Professor McGonagall zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als die Eule durch ein Fenster in den Verwandlungsklassenraum schwebte, aber die zugestellte Notiz war selbsterklärend. Ein kurzer Blick darauf ließ sie den Siebtklässlern verkünden: „Mr. Potter wird sich unmittelbar im Büro des Schulleiters melden.“ Eine Sekunde später kritzelte sie mit der Feder etwas auf ein Stück Pergament und drückte es Harry in die Hand. „Jetzt sofort“, erinnerte sie ihn.

Hermine nickte ihm unterstützend zu und an ihrer Seite blickte ihm Ron in die Augen und formte die Worte: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Snape ist ein Arsch.“

Allerdings war es nicht Snape, der die Besprechung verlangt hatte, auch wenn es etwas dauerte, bis Harry das klar wurde. Zunächst musste er McGonagalls Schrift entziffern. „Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien“ war diese Tage also das Passwort? Die Weasley-Zwillinge würden sich freuen, das zu hören, dachte Harry. Sobald er im Büro des Schulleiters war und ihn über den riesigen Tisch anblickte, musste er die endlosen Angebote von Süßigkeiten und Tee ertragen. Harry entschied sich schließlich für eine Tasse Tee, um die Sache abzukürzen und fragte geradeheraus: „Geht es darum, dass Professor Snape mich aus dem Fortgeschrittenenkurs für Zaubertränke geworfen hat?“

Die Tasse des Schulleiters klapperte auf der Untertasse und lehnte sich zur Seite, um Harry unmutig anzublicken, ihm die Schuld an der Behandlung gebend. Mit einem Schnauben drehte die kleine Tasse dem vorlauten Schüler dann den Rücken zu. Harry streichelte lächelnd mit dem Zeigefinger den Rand seiner Untertasse und konnte fühlen, wie die kleine Tasse darauf vor Freude bebte. Harry lächelte noch breiter.

„Du siehst glücklich über deinen Rauswurf aus Zaubertränke aus“, beobachtete Albus Dumbledore mit hochgezogenen grauen Brauen. „Ich muss zugeben, dass mich das überrascht, Harry. Sowohl diese Neuigkeiten, als auch deine Zufriedenheit damit. Ich weiß, dass du und Professor Snape nie miteinander klarkamen…“

„Die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts“, murmelte Harry flüsternd. Das ignorierte der Schulleiter: „Ich hatte allerdings verstanden, dass du dich für das Aurorenprogramm bewerben möchtest, dass, wie du sicher weißt, eine hohe Punktzahl in mehreren UTZE, eingeschlossen Zaubertränke, verlangt.“

Harry war fest entschlossen, sich weiterhin nicht über Snapes Entscheidung zu sorgen, lehnte vorwärts, um sich einen Keks vom gerade auftauchenden Tablett zu nehmen. „Oh, ich werde die Prüfung trotzdem nehmen“, sagte er kauend, „Und ich werde vorbereitet sein, Sir. Da Professor Snape es ablehnt, mich in seinem Kurs zu haben, werde ich mich einfach selbst vorbereiten. Es sind sowieso nur noch ein paar Wochen.“ Er wischte seine Finger an der Robe ab und strahlte den Schulleiter selbstbewusst an.

„Ein paar Wochen können einen großen Unterschied machen“, beharrte Dumbledore. „Ich werde mit Professor Snape reden, damit er dich wiederaufnimmt.

„Nein“, weigerte sich Harry, „Er wird sich nur wieder beschweren, dass sie mich besonders behandeln, Sir, und dann wird er zehnmal so unerträglich sein wie vorher. Ich möchte wirklich nicht drangsaliert und gehetzt werden und alle 30 Sekunden erzählt bekommen, dass ich es nie zu etwas bringen werde, Sir. Wirklich, um mich auf diesen Test vorzubereiten, brauche ich nur Zeit für mich alleine zum Lernen.“

„Harry“, scholt der Schulleiter, „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Professor Snape nicht so unerträglich ist, zumindest nicht nun, da du ihn nicht länger für Privatstunden hast. Sicherlich lässt er sich in der Stunde vor deinen Mitschülern nicht dazu herab, …“

„Mich zu erniedrigen?“, Harry nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und fuhr fort, „Es tut mir leid, Sir, aber Sie kennen nicht die genauen Umstände. Professor Snape versucht regelmäßig, mich zu demütigen seit ich elf Jahre alt bin. Der Mann macht seinen Hass und seine Verachtung für mich zu jeder Gelegenheit klar, und da er es nun auf sich genommen hat, mich aus der Klasse zu werfen, habe ich kein Verlangen danach, wieder dort hinein zu gelangen.“

„Harry…“

„ _Nein_ “, wiederholte Harry eindringlich, „Heute hat er zum Beispiel vor meinen Mitschülern gesagt, dass ich hässliche Ohren habe, dass ich ein Schwachkopf sei, der nicht lesen gelernt hat, dass ich nur Wörter mit einer Silbe verstehe und dass ich statt Gehirn nur Pampe im Kopf habe. Und da rechne ich noch nicht einmal seine schrecklichen Spekulationen über mein Privatleben mit ein.“

„Ich sehe“, murmelte Dumbledore. „Hm. Nun, das ist eine ziemliche Anzahl von Beschwerden, Harry. Sicherlich muss es auch eine Provokation deinerseits gegeben haben?“

„Nur dass Hermine und ich wirklich müde waren, und den Trank versaut haben“, entgegnete Harry. „Snape hat natürlich vermutet, dass wir die Nacht durchgevögelt haben oder so etwas, und von da ist es dann eskaliert.“

„Professor Snape, Harry.“

„Nicht mehr.“ Harry schob sich noch einen Keks in den Mund und stand dann auf. „War das dann alles?“

„Möchtest du eine offizielle Beschwerde einreichen wegen seiner … Kommentare?“

„Damit er Gryffindor wieder Punkte abziehen kann? Nein danke.“

„Setz dich, Harry“, wies ihn Dumbledore sanft an. „Diese ganze Angelegenheit ist ein kleiner Schock für mich. Ich habe dich wegen etwas völlig anderem hier heraufgebeten.“

„Oh, ach so.“ Harry setzte sich und faltete die Hände im Schoss zusammen. Er hätte vermutlich erwarten sollen, was als nächstes kam. Hätte er wirklich, aber er hatte es ziemlich gut geschafft, nicht über diese Dinge nachzudenken. Die Szene in Zaubertränke hatte dabei sogar geholfen.

„Professor Binns war hier, um mich zu sehen“, fing der Schulleiter an, und nun konnte kein Umfang an Ablenkungen Harrys Gedanken vom seinem wirklichen Problem abbringen.

„Scheiße“, sagte er lapidar, und zuckte in Erwartung eines Tadels. Aber es kam keiner. Der Schulleiter nickte nur und sagte: „Oh ja, Tatsache.“

 

** Freitag, der 8. Mai 1998 --- 15:55 Uhr **

Harry wollte nicht auf die Prophezeiung eingehen, und sicher nicht auf deren Details, aber die Bedingungen davon ließen ihm nicht wirklich eine Wahl. Es stand nicht nur sein eigenes Leben auf dem Spiel … immerhin, wann stand es das _nicht_? Harry war das längst gewöhnt. Aber diese Vorhersagen umfassten eine Menge mehr als sein Leben. Voldemort aufsteigend, die Zaubererwelt dem Verderben ausgeliefert und Muggelgeborene und Halbblüter in Massen getötet. Hermine würde umgebracht werden und Justin und Seamus… Harry stöhnte.

„Was hat Professor Binns Ihnen erzählt, Sir?“, wagte Harry zu fragen ohne dem Schulleiter richtig in die Augen schauen zu können.

„Genug, um mich zu beunruhigen. Ehrlich gesagt, Harry, dachte ich, dass du daraus herausgewachsen bist, solch große Geheimnisse für dich zu behalten.“

„Wir haben erst letzte Nacht überhaupt herausgefunden, was der Verweis auf _Cambiare_ bedeutet“, verteidigte sich Harry. „Und … danach, brauchte ich … einfach etwas Zeit.“

„Nachdem du gehört hast, dass du dich mit einem Podentes Zauber binden sollst? Das kann ich mr vorstellen.“ Der Blick des Schulleiters war freundlich, was Harry den Antrieb gab zu fragen: „Kennen Sie den Zauber, Sir?“

„Ich habe von ihm gehört, keinen Zweifel“, antwortete der Schulleiter ruhig. „Ich könnte den Zauber nicht beschwören, aber wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, wird das von der Prophezeiung selbst erwähnt?“

„Ja“, murmelte Harry und hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch. „Ähm, Sir, was genau verlangt der Zauber von mir?“

„Ich denke“, antwortete der Schulleiter vorsichtig, „wir sollten vielleicht eine korrekte Wiedergabe der Prophezeiung erlangen, bevor wir weiter in diese Richtung gehen. Wäre das nicht weise? So müssen wir uns nicht über _eventuells_ den Kopf zerbrechen, Harry. Lass uns zunächst schauen, was Sybill gesagt hat.“

„Sybill“, wiederholte Harry krächzend.  
„Natürlich.“ Der Schulleiter nahm nun auch einen Keks, auch wenn er ihn nur in seinen knotigen Fingern hielt. „Sie hat das alles in einer gewissen Weise begonnen. Erinnerst du dich, Harry, dass die Prophezeiung, die sie mir ihm Eberkopf gegeben hat, belauscht wurde, was schließlich zum Tod deiner Eltern geführt hat. Es ist nur naheliegend, dass sie auch diejenige ist, die das Ende dieser Geschichte ankündigt. Außerdem“, und hierbei biss er nun in seinen Keks und genoss ihn sichtlich, „ist sie eine Nachfahrin der gefeierten Seherin Cassandra Trelawney.“

„Sie ist eine Hochstaplerin und das wissen Sie. Sie haben es mir selbst gesagt.“

„Oh ja, in der Tat. Sie ist im Großen und Ganzen eine Hochstaplerin, aber zu Ihrer Verteidigung muss ich sagen, ich glaube nicht, dass sie das weiß. Trotzdem wissen wir, dass sie schon einmal eine zuverlässige Prophezeiung gegeben hat, und nicht nur zufällig betraf auch dort das Thema dich und Voldemort. Da haben wir es.“ Harry schloss die Augen und fühlte sich geschlagen.

„Ich habe gehört, du hast eine Aufzeichnung der Prophezeiung? Auf Pergament, wie kurios.“ Der Schulleiter lächelte schief. „Jedoch hast du Professor Binns erzählt, sie wäre nicht zuverlässig. Du weißt allerdings, was ausreichend wäre, oder?“ Er zeigte mit einem wissenden Gesichtsausdruck auf seine Schläfe.

„Ich habe sie nicht selber gehört“, erklärte Harry hastig.

„Ach, das war mir nicht bewusst. Nun, mit wem hat Sybill ihre tiefsten Einblicke denn da geteilt?“

Harry seufzte und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. Wie es aussah, konnte es ab jetzt nur noch schlimmer kommen. „Neville.“

„Mr. Longbottom. Interessant“, sinnierte der Schulleiter. „Nun, wir sollten ihn heraufrufen und schauen, was wir in Erfahrung bringen können.“ Mit ein paar Schnipsern seines Zauberstabs flog eine weitere Eule mit einer an ihrem Fuß festgebundenen Rolle los. „Nun, gibt es noch etwas anderes, dass du mir erzählen möchtest, Harry? Irgendetwas?“

Ich glaube, Sie hatten recht, und wir hören besser zunächst alles sozusagen von Trelawney selber“, erwiderte Harry und sackte weiter im Stuhl zusammen.

„Professor Trelawney, Harry.“

„Jaa“, murmelte Harry widerwillig. Es fiel ihm auf, dass er mit dem Ganzen wirklich besser umgehen sollte. Immerhin bekam er nicht jede Woche eine Waffe gegen Voldemort in den Schoss geworfen. Was auch immer _Podentes_ sein mochte, es war zuallererst eine Waffe, stellte Harry plötzlich fest. Mit diesen doppelten gekreuzten Kräften wäre er mehr als in der Lage, diesen bösen Hurensohn ein für alle Mal außer Gefecht zu setzen. Und das müsste alles wert sein, was der Zauber ihn kosten würde, es musste einfach.

Vor allem, da er vermutlich sowieso keine Wahl hatte. Was sollte er denn tun? Weglaufen und so tun, als würde es für die Welt keinen Unterschied machen? Oder für ihn? Egal wie schlimm sich _Cambiare Podentes_ herausstellen würde, er glaubte wirklich nicht, dass er es bevorzugen würde mit neunzehn zu sterben. Und außerdem, falls er den feigen Weg wählen würde und sterben würde, ohne Voldemort auszuschalten, würde das das Opfer seiner Eltern verspotten.

„Schulleiter“, verkündete er abrupt, „Ich würde gerne die Informationen holen, die ich zur Prophezeiung zusammengetragen habe. Es könnte nützlich sein, nachdem wir mit Neville gesprochen haben.“

Dumbledore rutschte auf dem Stuhl herum und sah sehr unbehaglich drein. „Du hast einen Text gefunden, der das _Cambiare Podentes_ Ritual erwähnt, Harry? Du weißt bereits, was es beinhaltet und umfasst?“

„Oh, nein“, verneinte Harry. „Gibt es ein Buch? Das wäre hilfreich. Ich habe … nur meine Aufzeichnung der Prophezeiung genutzt, um mir über ein paar Dinge klar zu werden.“  
„Ah, also gut“, murmelte der Schulleiter und atmete erleichtert auf. „Auf geht’s mit dir, hol deine Papiere, aber komm sofort zurück.“

Harry nickte und verließ das Büro des Schulleiters.

 

** Freitag, der 8. Mai 1998 --- 16:21 Uhr **

Neville war bereits da, als er zurückkehrte. Seine pummeligen Gesichtszüge schauten etwas beunruhigt, als er das Denkarium auf dem Tisch des Schulleiters betrachtete. „Muss ich wirklich?“, sagte er gerade, als Harry mit dem Tagebuch unterm Arm durch die Tür fegte.

„Hey, hey, es tut kein Stück weh“, versuchte Dumbledore den jungen Mann zu beruhigen und tätschelte ihm mit einer Hand leicht auf die Schulter. „Harry. Du hast gesehen, wie ich es benutze und Professor Snape auch, glaube ich. Sah es für einen von uns schmerzhaft aus, unsere Erinnerungen heraus in die physische Form zu ziehen?“

„Nee, es sah sogar etwas beruhigend aus“, erzählte Harry Neville.

Die normalerweise fehlerlosen Taktiken des Schulleiters hatten jedoch nicht Nevilles persönliche Erfahrungen mit einem gewissen Zaubertränkemeister in Betracht gezogen. „Snape hat seine Gedanken hier hereingetan?“, stießt der Junge sich schüttelnd aus. „Ich möchte nicht, dass sich meine Gedanken irgendwie mit etwas, dass er zurückgelassen hat, vermischen.“

„Nun ja, Neville“, begann Dumbledore aber er wurde von Harry unterbrochen. „Ich weiß. Der Gedanke ist einfach nur furchterregend. Aber Neville? Ich bin mir sicher, dass dein Niedergeschriebenes nahekommt, aber ich muss wirklich wissen, was die alte Tasche genau gesagt hat. Es ist gerade das Wichtigste überhaupt, und nicht nur, weil die ganze Welt auf der Kippe stehen könnte. Es …“, Harry schloss seine Augen, „Wir haben den gleichen Geburtstag, oder? Sag mir, dass dir der 31. Juli nicht viel näher vorkommt, als wir vor ein paar Tagen dachten.“

„Jah, Harry“, stöhnte Neville. „Jaa, okay. Tut mir leid, dass ich mich anstelle.“  
„Tust du nicht. Du bist ein Freund und zwar ein sehr guter“, versicherte ihm Harry.

„Sehr gut“, sagte der Schulleiter und berührte mit seiner Stabspitze das braune Haar an Nevilles Schläfe. „Erinnere dich jetzt daran, wie du die Leiter hinaufstiegst, wie die Professor Trelawneys Klassenraum betratst und was sie gesagt hat. Denke an alles davon, ja genau, so ist es richtig, mein Junge …“

Dumbledore zog langsam einen schweren, getränkten Strang von silbrig-weißen Dunst von Nevilles Gedanken und schob es durch die Luft, bis es mit einem _Plopp_ ins Denkarium fiel und sich dort in Farben verdrehte. Harry hielt sein Tagebuch fest, und hoffte gegen alle Erwartungen, dass Nevilles Version der Prophezeiung irgendwie falsch war… dass es nicht aussagte, was es zu sagen schien in der letzten Nacht in Binns Büro.

„Bereit, Harry?“, fragte der Schulleiter. „Wir können es zusammen anschauen. Neville, du bist eingeladen, dich mit uns zum Denkarium vorzulehnen bis …“

„Nein, nein“, lehnte der Junge ab. „Einmal in Person war genug, glauben Sie mir.“

Dumbledore nahm Harrys Hand und dann tauchten sie zusammen, wie er gesagt hatte, ihre Gesichter in die Steinschüssel und beobachteten wie Trelawneys Augen groß und blank wurden, als sie begann in einer Stimme anders als ihrer eigenen zu sprechen. Zu Harrys Enttäuschung war das Gedicht im Großen und Ganzen das gleiche wie er es sich gemerkt hatte, aber verstreut waren feine Unterschiede zu finden, und Neville hatte ein paar Zeilen ganz vergessen.

> Wenn der Gezeichnete den neunzehnten erreicht,  
>  wird der Dunkle Lord triumphieren.  
>  Wenn der Junge, der lebt, so aus dem Leben weicht,  
>  wird zum Himmel wachsen des Dunklen Pracht.  
>  Zehntausend Jahre, um zu unterdrücken das Land,  
>  wüten seine Anhänger ohne Rand und Band,  
>  alle werden sterben von deren Hand,  
>  nur reines Blut von ihm für gut befand.  
>  Aber Hoffnung ist zu finden,  
>  den mit der Narbe für Erlösung zu suchen,  
>  um das Dunkle zu besiegen,  
>  muss er verbleiben mit gekreuzter Kraft.  
>  Zunächst soll er diese Nacht überleben,  
>  indem er sich seiner Zwangslage ganz mag ergeben.  
>  Den Ritus vollenden, auf dass er sei in der Lage,  
>  durch Zauber, die die Lebenden nicht können sagen,  
>  und Kenntnissen der antiken Wegen,  
>  sich selbst an diesem Tage ganz aufzugeben.  
>  Der Schlüssel _Cambiare_ sei,  
>  sonst sei alles dem Tod geweiht.  
>  Doch nicht nur in Worten den Ritus eingehen,  
>  denn nur die Wahrheit für den Erfolg wird bestehen.  
>  derjenige, der sich dem Lord nahe gegeben,  
>  dem Retter, trotz wachsenden Hass, oft rettete das Leben,  
>  deshalb müssen wir ihn nun angehen,  
>  um zu erfahren, der gekreuzten Kräfte Segen. (1)

Dreimal im Ganzen wiederholte Sibyll Trelawney das Gedicht, während in den Turmfenstern hinter ihr ein rasender Sturm das Tageslicht erschütterte. Ihr Mund war so schlaff, dass Speichel aus den Ecken tropfte, und mit ihren sonst so wild gestikulierenden Händen, die leblos an der Seite hingen, sah sie wie die perfekte Inszenierung des Wahnsinns aus.

Wahnsinn oder etwas anderes. Nach drei Wiederholungen des furchtbaren Gedichts nahm sie plötzlich eine völlig andere Persönlichkeit an und fragte Neville, ob er gerne Tee hätte.

Und das war es. Harry wurde von der Hand des Schulleiters an seinem Ellbogen aus der Vision gezogen und sobald sie zurück in Dumbledores ausladenden Büros waren, hörte er eine freundliche alte Stimme fragen: „Würdest du es gerne noch einmal sehen, Harry? Vielleicht diesmal alleine?“

„Urks. Nein. Danke“, stammelte sich Harry zusammen und schlang beide Arme um sich während er zitterte. Der Schulleiter schlenzte seinen Zauberstab zur Feuerstelle, sodass die Holzkohle etwas heller glühte. Dann drehte er sich zu Neville um: „Wir könnten diese Erinnerung noch für eine kurze Weile hier gebrauchen, wenn es für dich okay ist.“

„Behalten Sie es“, stöhnte Neville. „Ich glaube, ich würde es lieber nicht wieder zurückhaben.“

„Oh, das tut mir sehr leid“, murmelte Dumbledore, und schien die gewölbte Decke sehr interessiert zu mustern. „Das ist vermutlich keine gute Idee, fürchte ich, mein Junge. Wenn du einen kurzen Moment an deine Eltern denkst, wirst du, glaube ich, meine Bedenken verstehen.“

„Harry weiß über meine Eltern Bescheid, Schulleiter“, erklärte Neville.  
„Ah. Dann verstehen wir uns beide.“ Neville nickte.

„Zitronenbrausebonbon?“, erkundigte sich der Schulleiter eifrig. „Nein? Schokoladenfrosch? Zischende Zauberdrops?“  
„Nein, danke Ihnen.“ „Und du, Harry?“

„Süßigkeiten helfen nicht viel, bei dem, was ich gerade gehört habe“, seufzte Harry. „Allerdings würde ich nicht nein sagen zu einer weiteren Tasse Tee.“ Aus irgendeinem Grund, fühlte er sich als könnte dies ihn auf jegliches vorbereiten, was als nächstes passieren könnte. Eine Tasse und Untertasse tauchten sofort in seinen Händen auf, das duftende Gebräu dampfte noch. Harry nahm einen Schluck und dachte auch daran, die Ecke der schnurrenden Tasse zu streicheln.

Er sank in einen Stuhl und sah trübe zu Neville auf. „Danke. Ernsthaft.“  
„Aber… was bedeutet das alles, Harry?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, log er, auch wenn es zumindest halbwegs stimmte. Er wusste nicht sehr viel. „Aber wir werden es herausfinden, und sobald wir das tun, werde ich diesen Sauhund beenden, für immer. Du kannst auf mich zählen, Neville. Er wird dafür bezahlen, was deinen Eltern passiert ist.“

Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Wenn es in Ordnung wäre“, fragte er Neville höflich und zeigte auf die Tür. „Harry und ich müssen uns beraten. Eventuell müssen ein oder zwei andere Personen deine Erinnerung anschauen. Natürlich mit deiner Erlaubnis? Und dann werde ich deine Erinnerungen an ihren Platz zurücksetzen.“

Der Schulleiter schob den Jungen hinaus, während er den Weg die verzauberten Treppen hinunter mit ihm sprach. Bis er zurück war, hatte Harry seine Tasse ausgetrunken. Auf dem Tisch korrigierte er Nevilles Aufzeichnung mit der Unendlichkeitsfeder, die in violetter Tinte schrieb. Als er fertig war, schob er es hinüber zum Schulleiter und seufzte. „Da. Es ist nun Wort für Wort richtig, auch wenn Neville es schon zu Beginn ziemlich genau getroffen hatte.“

Dumbledore studierte es während sich Harry zurücklehnte und seine Teetasse in beiden Händen hielt. „Hier am Ende“, sagte der Schulleiter schließlich und tippte das Pergament mit seinem Zauberstab an, sodass die besagten Zeilen golden aufglühten. „Ich nehme an, du verstehst, wer die Prophezeiung auch in Gänze anhören sollte?“ Harry seufzte: „Ja, ich verstehe.“

„Vielleicht ist es jetzt an der Zeit, dass du mir erzählst, was deine Schlussfolgerungen zu dem, was _Cambiare Podentes_ umfasst, sind, Harry.“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Professor Binns sagte, es sei Blutmagie, die einem Zauberer Zugang zu den Kräften eines anderen geben sollte und … äh, dass es äh … Sklaverei umfasst.“  
Dumbledore starrte ihm ziemlich gerade in die Augen und nur langsam fiel es Harry auf, dass er vermutlich unter Einfluss des _Legilimens_ stand. „Sie können selber schauen, was ich weiß und nicht weiß“, stieß er verärgert aus, und warf sein Tagebuch auf den Tisch. „Alles, das mir durch den Kopf ging, als ich versucht habe, die Prophezeiung zu entschlüsseln. Ich habe allerdings nichts mehr hineingeschrieben, seit ich mit Binns gesprochen habe.“

„Niedergeschriebenes ist schön und gut, aber manchmal ist es besser unsere Gedanken durchzusprechen“, bemerkte Dumbledore und brach den Augenkontakt. „Also?

„Ich hatte es raus, nur fünf Minuten nachdem ich aus Binns Büro kam“, seufzte Harry. „Ich werde Snapes Kräfte zusätzlich zu meinen eigenen brauchen, nur so kann ich Voldemort besiegen. Und wenn ich mich nicht auf den Zauber stütze, werde ich seinen Angriffen nicht standhalten können. Dann werde ich Ende Juli sterben. Aber der Preis ist hoch, sagte Binns, also kann ich nur annehmen, dass ich …“, er schluckte und war kaum in der Lage es auszusprechen. „Ähm, nun ja, ich schätze, das ist der Teil, wo wir auf die Sklaverei zurückkommen.“

Der Schulleiter nickte. „Scharfsinnig durchdacht. Ich könnte dir eine Menge mehr über _Podentes_ erzählen, Harry.“ Er pausierte. „Aber ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir Professor Snape dazurufen. Wie unwohl dir dabei auch sein mag, die Prophezeiung umschließt euch beide.“

„In Ordnung“, stimmte Harry ihm zu und versuchte seine Anspannung nicht zu zeigen. „Dürfte ich mehr Tee bekommen?“

„Sicherlich.“ Ein Hauself tauchte auf, um diesen einzugießen und verschwand dann wieder in einer Wolke von Glitzer. Die gefüllte Tasse begann in seinen Händen sanft zu vibrieren. Das half. Harry schloss seine Augen, als der Schulleiter Flohpulver ins Feuer warf und den Zaubertränkemeister fragte, ob er so nett sein könnte, um auf ein Zitronenbrausebonbon und ein Gespräch heraufzukommen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) When the marked one marks his nineteenth year,  
> the Dark Lord's triumph shall appear.  
> When he who should have died thus dies,  
> The Dark Lord's grandeur shall arise.  
> Ten thousand years to rule the land,  
> to give his minions open hand,  
> to give all others unto death  
> for tainted blood the only test.  
> And yet there lives a ray of hope,  
> Salvation in a lightning bolt.  
> While he remains, all is not lost,  
> vanquish dark by powers crossed.  
> But first he must live past the night,  
> by fully yielding to his plight.  
> Complete the rite so that he may,  
> through spells that none alive can say,  
> and knowledge in the ancient way,  
> give all himself upon that day.  
> Cambiare is the key,  
> else unto death yield sky and sea.  
> Invoke the rite not just in name,  
> for only truth shall evil tame.  
> His life oft saved though hate doth grow,  
> by one the Dark Lord used to know,  
> and now to him all will must go,  
> lest twice-filled powers never flow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, jetzt kommt hier endlich auch Kapitel 5! :) Ich habe für mich festgelegt, dass auf jeden Fall alle 2 Wochen ein Kapitel hochgeladen wird, und am liebsten samstags. Falls ich es schaffe, gibt es aber auch zwischendurch ein weiteres Kapitel.  
> Diese Woche erfahrt ihr viel über Snapes Reaktion, ich bin gespannt, was ihr von ihm haltet! Denkt ihr, sein Verhalten ist gerechtfertigt?  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

** Freitag, der 8. Mai 1998 --- 17:04 Uhr **

Severus Snape trat die Asche penibel von seinen Roben streifend von der Feuerstelle und schritt vorwärts, bis er vor Harry und dem Schulleiter aufragte, die beide saßen. Sein Blick ging von einem zum anderen und er verzog den Mund als er höhnte: „Ich glaube, ich kann den Grund für Ihr Rufen erraten, Schulleiter, …“

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht“, erwiderte Dumbledore milde. Snape hörte nicht auf mit Sprechen: „Allerdings kann ich Ihnen nach den Ereignissen von diesem Morgen versichern, dass dieser … _Schüler_ völlig unqualifiziert ist, um in meinem Kurs für die Siebtklässler zu bleiben.“

Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Snape kurz gezögert hatte, damit ihm eine angemessenere Anrede einfiel, anstatt ihn wie immer einen _Depp_ zu nennen.

„Severus, Severus“, sagte Dumbledore in einem beruhigenden Ton, „ich habe Dich und Harry nicht hierher gerufen, um das Kursprogramm zu besprechen.“ Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sie haben ihn hergerufen?“, fragte er scharf. „Er ist nicht hergekommen und hat über diesen Morgen gejammert? Was ist passiert, Potter?“, drehte sich der Zaubertränkemeister starrend zu ihm um. „Haben Sie ihre kleine Freundin heraufgeschickt, um sich für Sie zu beschweren?“

„Ich muss sagen, Severus“, bemerkte der Schulleiter, während er auf eine merkwürdige, weiße Süßigkeit biss, die Harry nie zuvor gesehen hatte, „Du scheinst dich wegen irgendetwas schuldig zu fühlen. Was soll das ganze über heute Morgen? Ich versichere dir, Harry hat nichts über deine Klasse erwähnt außer mir zu erzählen, dass er völlig willens ist, sich auf die Prüfungen ohne deine Hilfe vorzubereiten.“

Harry nahm einen Schluck Tee, um sein Erstaunen aufgrund dieser offensichtlichen Lüge zu verbergen, und erinnerte sich daran, dass man Albus Dumbledore nie vollkommen vertrauen konnte, egal wie gütig er schien.

„Ah“, sagte Snape deutlich verwirrt. „Nun, dann scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Schulleiter?“

„Bitte, nimm doch Platz, Severus. Du machst uns normal Sterbliche nervös mit deinem unablässigen, fledermausähnlichen, Herumwandern, weißt du.“

Harry konnte nicht anders als darüber zu lachen, auch wenn er beinahe seinen Tee ausspuckte. „Entschuldigung“, murmelte er und wischte seinen Mund mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe ab. Um seine Nervosität zu verbergen, streichelte er weiter seine Teetasse, seinen Daumen langsam vom Rand bis zum Boden bewegend, immer und immer wieder. Er bildete sich ein, wenn er genau schaute, ein kleines Lächeln auf dem Porzellan sehen zu können.

Snape blickte nur finster, aber er setzte sich steif auf einen Stuhl und wartete betont. „Nun, Albus“, forderte er endlich auf, nachdem der Schulleiter immer noch kein Wort gesagt hatte.

„Oh, entschuldige, Severus“, Dumbledore schien ratlos, was sicherlich etwas war, dass Harry nie erwartet hatte zu sehen. „Zitronenbrausebonbon? Oder vielleicht etwas Tee? Harry trinkt eine von Feen gezüchtete Mischung. Aus Java, glaube ich, aber du kannst gerne eine Tasse deines üblichen Earl Black haben, wenn es dir lieber ist.“

„Schulleiter“, sagte Snape und Sarkasmus troff aus jeder Silbe, „ich bin mir sicher, Sie haben mich nicht hier raufgebracht, um mit mir die Vorteile verschiedener Teemischungen zu diskutieren.“

„Richtig, richtig“, zögerte Dumbledore. „Harry, vielleicht möchtest du es erklären?“  
„Ich!“, rief Harry aus, und sein Tee schwappte über den Rand in die Untertasse als er mit den Händen zuckte. Die Tasse runzelte daraufhin die Stirn und hörte auf zu schnurren.

„Was hat er dieses Mal getan?“, seufzte Snape in einem Tonfall zwischen duldsam und gereizt.  
„Hören Sie auf mit dem Mist!“, explodierte Harry. „Ich habe überhaupt nichts getan!“

„Sie haben also nicht zufälligerweise Miss Granger mit einer illegalen Verzauberung belegt?“, spottete der Zaubertränkemeister sich zu ihm drehend. „Das würde ihre bizarre Anziehung zu Ihnen erklären, sowie ihre zeitweilige Unehrlichkeit als sie diesen Morgen versuchte, die Schuld für Ihre tollkühne Behandlung von teuren Zaubertrankbestandteilen auf sich zu nehmen.“

„Hermine“, knirschte Harry, „war ehrlich, eine Eigenschaft, die Sie sicherlich nie ihm Spiegel gesehen haben, also ist es kein Wunder, dass Sie es nicht erkennen. _Und_ sie liebt mich wirklich, _Sir_. Vielleicht denken Sie an _Verzauberungen_ , weil es der einzige Weg für einen schleimigen Rüpel wie Sie ist, einen Freund zu bekommen!“

„Fünfzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor!“, brüllte Snape, aber der Schulleiter hob eine Hand. „Ich glaube nicht, Severus. Wenn du Mr. Potter beleidigst, solltest du meiner Meinung nach erwarten, dass er dich auch beleidigt. Tatsächlich muss ich darauf bestehen, dass du keine Punkte mehr von ihm abziehst, egal was er tut.“

Snapes schroffes Flüstern erinnerte Harry ein bisschen an Naginis Zischen. „Sie würden meine Autorität als Lehrer so zuwiderhandeln, Albus?“  
„Nein, sicher nicht.“ Dumbledore hob seine Augenbrauen. „Ich hatte es so verstanden, dass du nicht länger sein Lehrer bist. Aufgrund deiner Entscheidung, glaube ich?“

Snape blieb beleidigt und war kaum beschwichtigt: „Sie machen es wie immer und geben ihm die Erlaubnis, nicht nur alle Regeln zu missachten, sondern jeglichen Anstand.“

„Es gibt Gründe.“

„Oh ja, er ist unser _Retter_ “, kam der erwartete Hohn. „Sollte der Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung nicht normalerweise etwas größer sein, Albus? Ach, aber ich vergesse mich. Ausnahmen werden ja _immer_ gemacht für den Goldjungen, egal, dass er ein dummes, gedankenloses, durch und durch unverschämtes, aufmerksamkeitsheischendes, verzogenes Balg ist.“

Harry stand schlagartig auf und versuchte sich an dem Selbstbewusstsein, dass Hermine so natürlich ausstrahlte. „Es tut mir leid, Schulleiter“, verkündigte er, und verzog keine Miene, „ich dachte ich könnte das durchziehen, aber ich kann es nicht.“

„Harry“, tadelte der Schulleiter und stellte sich langsam hin. „Du musst. Alles hängt davon ab. Wortwörtlich _alles _. Zehntausende Jahre sozusagen, wie du sicherlich weißt.“__

Harry blinzelte. „Ach, _das_. Ähm, ich meinte nicht, dass ich _das_ nicht tun kann. Es ist… notwendig, das verstehe ich, und was auch immer ich sein mag, ich bin kein Feigling.“ Er trat einen Schritt zurück, da er das Grinsen in Snapes Gesicht nicht mochte. Viel zu früh würde sich dieser Gesichtsausdruck verwandeln in … nun sicher war er sich nicht. Mörderische Schadenfreude vielleicht? „Ich meinte, dass ich nicht länger hierbleiben und zuhören kann. Nicht jetzt.“ Zu seinem Entsetzen fühlte er, wie seine Stimme brach. „Ich meine, er ist um die 40 und sie vermutlich 160 und denkt denn nie jemand darüber nach, zwischen dem Übergeben von Schwertern, damit ich Basilisken töten kann und Portschlüsseln, die mich direkt zu Voldemort bringen und jetzt _das hier_ …, dass ich nur achtzehn bin?“

„Ruhm ist eine schwere Bürde, ist es nicht, Potter?“, schnappte der Zaubertränkemeister durchtrieben.  
„Severus!“, rügte Dumbledore ihn, und sagte dann sanft zu Harry, „Bleib, Harry. Bitte.“

Es waren keine Tränen, die ihn zum Blinzeln brachten, nein, waren es _nicht_. „Ich muss lernen“, schaffte es Harry, sich zu entschuldigen. „Ich werde in der Bibliothek sein, und dann beim Abendessen und im Anschluss wieder in der Bibliothek. Sie können mich finden. Nachdem …er Bescheid weiß. Und dann… werde ich bereit sein, mich dem zu stellen.“

Mit so viel Würde, wie er zusammenkratzen konnte, lief Harry zur Tür hinaus.

 

** Freitag, der 8. Mai 1998 --- 17:19 Uhr **

„Ich bin mir sicher“, spottete Snape, als sich die Tür schloss, „dass dieser Schüler jedes Mal, wenn er den Mund öffnet, mehr und mehr klingt als hätte er einen Plappertrank genommen. Sind Sie sicher, dass er nur Kürbissaft trinkt zum Frühstück, Mittag- und Abendessen?“

Der Zaubertränkemeister hatte natürlich nicht erwartet, dass Albus Dumbledore ihm zustimmen würde, dass Potter dumm sei. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts war sozusagen berühmt für seine liebevolle Verhätschelung des Jungen-der-lebt. Trotzdem war Severus überhaupt nicht darauf vorbereitet, die Stimme des alten Zauberers leise erklären zu hören: „Severus, ich glaube, ich habe mich noch nie zuvor so für dich _geschämt_. Und wenn man darüber nachdenkt, was du mit deinem Leben angestellt hast, sagt das wirklich einiges aus.“

„Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass Sie sich auf seine Seite stellen. Ich nehme an, Sie bestehen darauf, dass es ihm wieder erlaubt sein wird, in Fortgeschrittener Zaubertränke Chaos zu stiften?“

„Es geht hier nicht um Zaubertränke.“

Sich wieder hinsetzend, lehnte der Schulleiter seinen Kopf müde gegen die Rückenlehne seines Stuhls und starrte ihn durch seine Halbmondbrille an. „Es geht _nicht_ um Zaubertränke“, wiederholte er strenger. „Es ist über eine Prophezeiung, Severus. Eine Prophezeiung die dich… und ihn betrifft.“

„Oh, lieber Merlin“, spöttelte Snape. „Darf ich raten? Ich töte ihn und werde uns alle in Zeitalter der Dunkelheit stürzen. Wäre das nicht die größte Ironie.“

„Und wenn man darüber nachdenkt, dass du _ihn_ einen Idioten nennst“, seufzte der Schulleiter. „Ganz ehrlich, Severus! Du hast doch die letzten sieben Jahre kaum was anderes gemacht, außer zu helfen, Harry Potter am Leben zu halten. Ich bräuchte drei Hände, um zu zählen, wie oft du ihn entweder offen gerettet hast oder zumindest im Hintergrund daran gearbeitet hast, seine Überlebenschancen bedeutend zu verbessern.“

Ein finsterer Ausdruck zierte Severus Gesichtszüge. „Es ist bedauerlich, dass er dies benötigt. Es wäre ein großes Stück einfacher, und auch erfreulicher, wenn wir eins seiner haarsträubenden Abenteuer einen tödlichen Ausgang nehmen lassen würden.“

„Hör auf damit, Severus! Sofort!“, befahl Dumbledore mit erhobener Stimme. „Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für schwarzen Humor. Wie sich herausstellt, bist _Du_ ein integraler Bestandteil für unsere Sache. Du wirst Harry Potter ein letztes Mal retten. Wegen Dir wird er Voldemort ein für alle Mal töten können und die Zaubererwelt wird endlich aus dieser halben Finsternis hervorkommen, unter der wir so viele Jahre gelitten haben. Das ist die Prophezeiung.“

Severus tippte mit den Fingerspitzen gegen die Armlehne seines Stuhls. In gewisser Weise hatte er immer gewusst, dass es so kommen würde. Er hätte blind sein müssen, um es nicht zu erkennen. Auch wenn er nicht viel von der Wahrsagerei an Hogwarts hielt, wusste er, dass das Universum ein eigenes Auf und Ab besaß. Einen bestimmten Rhythmus. Er hatte vor langer Zeit akzeptiert, dass ihn Kräfte außerhalb seiner Kontrolle in Potters Umkreis zogen, auch wenn ihn das nicht dazu brachte, den jungen Mann weniger zu verabscheuen.

„Ohne Zweifel bin ich dazu bestimmt, ihn auf Kosten meines eigenen Lebens zu retten“, kommentierte Severus leise, der Groll war verschwunden. Welchen Grund hätte er für Wut? Er war ein Todesser; er hatte furchtbare Dinge getan. Und dieser endgültige Schluss… es war zwar nicht Vergebung aber zumindest war es ein Ende und vermutlich sogar ein passendes.

„Nicht auf Kosten deines Lebens“, wurde er von Albus berichtigt. „Eher das Gegenteil, Severus. Du kannst ihn nur auf Kosten seines Lebens retten.“  
„Hören Sie auf mit Ihren wunderlichen Machenschaften, und reden Sie vernünftig!“, rief Severus aus.

Eine schmale Säule von granatfarbenen Licht funkelte auf und schwebte kurz über dem Tisch des Schulleiters. Kurz darauf verschmolz es mit einem leichten _pop_ zu einem Kristallglass voller Brandy. Sehr edler Brandy, wie Severus bemerkte, seine erfahrenen Sinne nahmen die Nuancen des Geruchs auf. In Jerez abgefüllt, erinnerte er sich an das kleine Kellergewölbe, das nur den örtlichen Zauberern und nicht den Touristen bekannt war. Da er wusste, dass es für ihn bestimmt war, ergriff er das Angebot, während es noch in der Luft hin, und hielt es so in der Hand, dass er den Boden des Glases wärmen konnte.

„Trink, Severus“, empfahl ihm Albus. Der Zaubertränkemeister runzelte die Stirn. „Ich denke nicht, solange du mir nicht wie gefragt alles erklärst. Vielleicht solltest du mit dieser Prophezeiung anfangen. Sybill, mal wieder, nehme ich an? Typisch, Harry Potter, dass er nun seinen persönlichen Seher hat.“

„Sieh selbst“, lud ihn Albus ein und wedelte mit der Hand zum Denkarium, dass gehorsam durch den Raum auf sie zu wippte.

Severus runzelte erneut die Stirn, und der Ausdruck seiner Augen wurde noch kritischer. „Albus, sind Sie sicher, dass dies kein Trick ist? Potter hat endlich Okklumentik gelernt, wissen Sie, auch wenn er erst nach dem _Tod_ seinen Paten überzeugt war, die Übungen ernst zu nehmen. Vielleicht hat er einen Weg gefunden, seine Erinnerungen zu verändern und uns vorzusetzen, was er wünscht.“

„Oh sicher nicht.“ Der Schulleiter räusperte sich leicht. „Das würde einiges an Intelligenz erfordern, Severus, und ich bin mir sicher, du hast gerade angedeutet, er hätte keine.“

 _Angedeutet_? „Ich dachte, ich habe mich da ziemlich deutlich ausgedrückt“, korrigierte ihn Severus. „Ein Denkarium zu manipulieren erfordert weniger große Intelligenz sondern reines Zaubertalent. Merlin weiß, dass er _das_ besitzt, auch wenn es ihn übersteigt, es wirklich anzuwenden, solange er nicht den Helden spielen muss.“

„Ich glaube, deine Legilimentik benötigt Verfeinerung, Severus. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass du überhaupt in seinem Kopf warst, so wie du redest.“

Severus verzog das Gesicht. „Oh, ich habe genug gesehen. Vor allem seine Überzeugung, er hätte das Recht, jedermanns Goldschätz zu sein, auch seines Cousins, der offensichtlich eifersüchtig auf ihn war - und ohne Zweifel eingeschüchtert - schon von einem jungen Alter an.“ Severus gab auf zu warten, nahm einen kleinen Schluck Brandy und seufzte. Ja, eindeutig Jerez. Und in der Gegenwart eines offenen Fasses von feinem Fino abgefüllt… „Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle, Albus. „Wie können wir dem Denkarium vertrauen, nachdem ein Zauberer wie Potter seine Hände im Spiel hatte?“

„Ah, das hatte er aber nicht.“ Albus lächelte sein freigebiges Lächeln, welches er immer trug, wenn er etwas wusste und Severus nicht. Das war ein erschreckend häufiges Ereignis. „Die Erinnerungen werden uns, wie du siehst, von Neville Longbottom freundlicherweise überlassen.“

„Longbottom“, wiederholte Severus dunkel. „Ein völlig anderer Fall.“ Er schaute auf das Denkarium, das gerade außer Reichweite schwebte. „Nun dann. Albus, lassen Sie mich diese gepriesene Prophezeiung sehen.“

„Wenn du deinen Brandy getrunken hast“, verkündete das alte Wasserhuhn wichtigtuerisch.

Severus schaute finster, aber tat, was ihm gesagt wurde. Dann riss er das Denkarium an seine Brust und tauchte sein Gesicht hinein.

 

** Freitag, der 8. Mai 1998 --- 17:37 Uhr **

Einige Momente später lehnte Severus wieder in seinem Stuhl und ein schwerer Seufzer verließ seine Brust. „Potter hat das schon gesehen, nehme ich an?“

„Mmh“, Albus schien einen beiläufig gebundenen Wälzer zu lesen, während sich Severus die Prophezeiung angeschaut hatte. Nachdem er eine Seite Pergament beendete, blätterte er mit einem Finger zur nächsten weiter. „Er wusste schon eine Weile länger als jemand von uns darüber Bescheid. Neville hat das Ganze aus dem Gedächtnis niedergeschrieben und ihm gezeigt, auch wenn er die ein oder andere Formulierung falsch in Erinnerung hatte. Harry hat die Niederschrift vorhin korrigiert, nachdem er die Prophezeiung selbst gesehen hatte.“ Damit gab ihm Albus ein quadratisch gefaltetes Blatt Pergament weiter.

Severus nahm es und las sich das Gedicht mit gerunzelten Brauen durch. „Potter hat die Formulierung aus dem Gedächtnis korrigiert?“  
„Mmh“, sagte der Schulleiter nur wieder.  
„Er weiß nicht, was es bedeutet“, seufzte Severus, „oder?“

„Mmh“, kam es nun ein drittes Mal.  
„Albus, legen Sie das verdammte Buch weg und reden Sie mit mir!“  
Der Schulleiter legte den Wälzer auf seinen Tisch und blinzelte durch seine Halbmondbrille: „Du wünschst meine Aufmerksamkeit, Severus?“

Severus verzog seine Lippen zu einem Ausdruck vollständiger Verachtung als er auf das schwarze und violette Gekritzel auf dem Pergament zeigte. „Es ist mir egal, was das Denkarium gezeigt hat, _das_ kann unmöglich authentisch sein. Es ist nicht anwendbar.“

„Du schlägst wiederum vor, dass die Erinnerungen verändert wurden?“

„Nein“, knirschte der Zaubertränkemeister, „Ich schlage vor, dass Trelawney, wie Sie genau wissen, halb verrückt ist und ständig irrsinnige Vorhersagen macht, von denen der Großteil sich nie erfüllt, vor allem wenn es Potter betrifft.“

„Du bist gründlich vertraut mit allem, was sie ihm bezüglich gesagt hat?“

Severus mochte nicht, was dies anzudeuten schien. „Bin ich nicht“, antwortete er knapp, „aber ich habe Ohren, und die Schüler lieben es, über ihre armseligen kleinen Leben zu jammern, während sie Zaubertränke vorbereiten. Außerdem bin ich sicher, dass Sie bemerkt haben, dass die Form falsch ist.“ Er fuchtelte erneut verächtlich in Richtung des Pergaments.

>„Ja, das muss untersucht werden, aber ich vermute stark, dass es eine Erklärung gibt. Nun zum Inhalt der Prophezeiung, ich denke, du hast den erwähnten Zauber erkannt?“<

„ _Cambiare Podentes_ “, verkündete Severus, die Worte lagen ihm schwer auf der Zunge.  
„Ich dachte mir, dass du davon gehört haben könntest.“

Severus zuckte mit den Achseln. „Welcher Zaubertränkemeister hat das nicht? Ich vermute, die Tatsache, dass es mehr Legende als Fakt ist, wird Sie nicht davon abbringen? Nein, ich habe es nicht erwartet. Also wie viel davon versteht Potter?“ Er dachte zurück an die letzten Kommentare von Potter. „Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, gewinnen seine sinnlosen Faseleien etwas an Rationalität dazu. Er hat erkannt, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht … angenehm wird.“

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, du kannst es angenehm machen“, versicherte ihm der Schulleiter. Wenigstens funkelten seine Augen nicht, aber Severus hatte trotzdem das starke Bedürfnis den Mann zu verhexen. Vielleicht würde er ihm einfach eine Süßigkeit aus dem Scherzladen der furchtbaren Weasley Jungen kaufen. Der Schulleiter hatte es auf jeden Fall verdient, nachdem er die letzten Wochen die dusseligen Zwillinge immer mittels seiner Passwörter geehrt hatte.<

„ _Das_ war sicher nicht, was ich meinte, und Sie wissen es“, erwiderte Severus scharf und stand von seinem Stuhl auf, um seine Hände am Feuer zu wärmen, auch wenn sie kein bisschen kalt waren. „Die ganze Idee ist absolut unmöglich, Albus. Potter wird es nicht tun, nicht, sobald er es vollständig verstanden hat.“ <

„Ich denke, du unterschätzt unseren Harry“, kam sanft die Antwort.

„Ach ja, fahren Sie fort“, spottete Snape. „Loben Sie ihn in den Himmel, all diese reizenden Gryffindoreigenschaften, die Sie mit Ihrer idiotischen Nachsicht gefördert haben. Oder soll ich es für Sie loben? Der berühmte Harry Potter, mutig und nobel und wahrhaftig, genau wie sein perfektes Vorbild von einem Vater…“

„Du brauchst nicht abfällig sein, Severus“, unterbrach ihn der Schulleiter, und aß absichtlich ein paar Kekse, bevor er fortfuhr. „Du musst nur berücksichtigen, dass er achtzehn ist und seinem eigenen Tod gerade heraus ins Gesicht sieht. Natürlich wird er es tun.“

„Achtzehn, genau“, knurrte der Zaubertränkemeister, „und er kann sich nicht seinem Alter entsprechend verhalten. Er hat es noch nicht einmal ausgehalten hierzubleiben und es mit uns zu _besprechen_ , aber Sie erwarten, er ist erwachsen genug, um sich selber aufzugeben, und willentlich _Cambiare Podentes_ zu beschwören? Und mit niemand anderem als mir! Und sich dann auch an alles zu halten, was er geschworen hat, zu tun?“

„Ich verstehe Harry ein gutes Stück besser als du“, rügte ihn Albus. „Und ich kann dir sagen, dass er hiergeblieben _wäre_ zum Besprechen, wenn du dich _deines_ Alters entsprechend verhalten hättest, Severus. Sobald du aus dem Flohkamin stiegst, hast du dein Möglichstes getan, ihn zu beleidigen und zu reizen. Wenn du es vorziehst, dass Harry sich wie ein Erwachsener verhält, schlage ich vor, dass du das selbst auch tust.“

„Ihre Platitüden sind einzigartig unbeeindruckend“, bemerkte Severus verächtlich, und beabsichtigte, sich vom Schulleiter nicht in die Enge treiben zu lassen. „Vielleicht sind Sie endlich so gut, meine schon zweimal gestellte Frage zu beantworten? Wie viel weiß Mr. Potter darüber, was die Prophezeiung von ihm verlangt?“

„Ah. Ich habe erfahren, dass er und Miss Granger ausführlich mit Professor Binns darüber gesprochen haben, gerade letzte Nacht. Der liebe alte Geist war etwas … zögerlich, sagen wir mal, mit den Details, aber er hat Harry erzählt, dass es nach der Beschwörung unwiderruflich ist und dass es sich um die Versklavung eines Zauberers im Austausch für gesteigerte Kräfte handelt.“

Severus wurde einen Moment nachdenklich und erinnerte sich an den Ausdruck auf Potters Gesicht, als er ihn kuschelnd mit dem Grangermädchen gefunden hatte. So viele Emotionen auf seinen Zügen, der junge Mann sollte wirklich lernen, weniger offen zu wirken. Egal wie kraftvoll die Gefühle jedoch gewesen waren, sie waren nicht annäherungsweise, was Severus erwartet hätte, wenn Potter die volle Wahrheit über die Situation erfahren hätte.

Als ob er seine Gedanken gelesen hätte - was der gerissene Legiliment durchaus dabei sein könnte zu tun - schloss der Schulleiter den Wälzer, den er durchblättert hatte und hielt ihn Severus entgegnen. Seufzend verließ Severus seinen Platz am Feuer, nahm ihn entgegen und überflog die ersten Seiten mit gehobenen Augenbrauen. Die fürchterliche Handschrift war unvergleichlich, und eine Menge des Geschwafels deprimierend begriffsstutzig. Das Geschriebene gab jedoch den erschütternden Eindruck, dass Potter eine Menge Zeit damit verbracht hatte, über die Prophezeiung zu brüten.

Anstatt die Reife darin anzuerkennen, spottete Severus: „Wie lange hat dieser Schwachkopf von der bevorstehenden Herrschaft der Verzweiflung gewusst?“

„Laut meiner Besprechung mit Neville“, erwiderte Albus ruhig, „müsste das seit ungefähr vier Tagen sein.“

„Und er hat nicht darüber nachgedacht, Sie auf die Situation aufmerksam zu machen“, wies Severus aus. „Loben Sie ihn _nie_ wieder vor mir.“

„Severus.“ Der Schulleiter wartete leise, bis der Zaubertränkemeister aufhörte zu kochen, und behauptete dann sanft: „Harry brauchte die Zeit zum Nachdenken. Das ist nicht ungewöhnlich. Aber er _hätte_ die Informationen weitergegeben, wenn Professor Binns nicht vorher mit mir gesprochen hätte.“ <

„Sie glauben wirklich, dass er hier hochgestolpert wäre und verkündet hätte - während er seine Zähne mit Ihren höllischen Süßigkeiten verklebt - dass der Untergang des Dunklen Lords erfordert, dass er mein Sklave wird?“

„Nein“, gab Albus zu. „Du kennst ihn überhaupt nicht. Er hätte alles sehr gründlich bedacht, und er hätte sich mit seinen Freunden besprochen und Miss Granger hätte es weiter erforscht, auch wenn sie zunächst scheiterte, etwas Nützliches zu finden. Und wenn Harry gefolgert hätte, dass keine weiteren Kenntnisse ausfindig zu machen sind, wäre er zu _dir_ gekommen, Severus. Er hätte erwartet, lebendig gehäutet zu werden oder zumindest aus deinem Büro geschmissen zu werden, aber er wäre trotzdem vorbeigekommen.“ <

„Mir!“

„Du _bist_ sichtlich darin verwickelt. Was auch immer du von Harry denken magst, und egal wie du ihn nennen möchtest - auch wenn ich mir wünsche, du würdest wenigstens _versuchen_ , deinen bissigen Sarkasmus zurückzuhalten - der junge Mann ist kein Dummkopf.“

„Dafür müsste ich erst noch Beweise sehen“, warf Severus böse ein.

„Ah. Dann sollten wir dir vielleicht einige vorsetzen“, erwiderte der Schulleiter ruhig. „Was hältst du von einer kleinen … Wette darüber, was Harry als Nächstes tun wird?“

Severus erstarrte und betrachtete den Schulleiter misstrauisch. „Woran denken Sie dabei?“

„Wir lassen ihn diese Nacht lernen, und lassen ihn völlig alleine. Und dann schauen wir, Severus, was sich Harry in den Kopf setzt. Ich behaupte, innerhalb von wenigen Tagen, höchsten drei, wird er zu dir kommen, um alles zu besprechen.“

Ein gemeines Lächeln hob die Lippen des Zaubertränkemeisters. „Ich behaupte, er wird die Angelegenheiten _ignorieren_ , bis ihn jemand dazu zwingt, darüber zu reden. Genau wie er vorgab, den Basilisken in den Wänden nicht zu hören, als ob mutwillige Ignoranz ihn verschwinden lassen könnte. Genau wie er sich nach Hogsmeade geschlichen hat, und so tat, als ob kein verrückter Mörder existieren würde, von dem alle dachten, dass er ihn umbringen will, genau wie er bis zur _verdammten Nacht vor der Aufgabe_ gewartet hat, um mein Dianthuskraut zu stehlen!“

„Ah. Nun, wenn er das Problem absichtlich ignoriert“, bot Albus an, „werde ich einen Weg finden, um selber die 50 Punkte von Gryffindor abzuziehen. Aber ich denke, er wird dich überraschen. Steht die Wette?“

Severus nickte höflich. „Und im unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass er stattdessen mit mir redet? Ich vermute, Sie hätten gerne einen Jahresvorrat an Zuckerfedern, oder solch ähnlichen Unsinn?“

„Nein, ich möchte, dass du höflich zu ihm bist, Severus.“  
Severus blickte finster, aber nickte wieder. „Drei Tage“, warnte er, „Und danach?“  
„Wir rufen ihn zusammen hierher und erklären den Zauber und all seine Anforderungen.“

„Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass das eine höfliche Unterhaltung wird.“  
Albus erwiderte schamlos: „Ich verlange trotzdem, dass du absolut höflich sein wirst.“  
„Also muss ich zuvorkommend sein, egal ob ich die Wette gewinne?“, erkundigte sich Severus empört.

Albus blickte äußerst ernst drein. „Alles andere wäre wirklich unter deiner Würde, Severus. Der junge Mann wird verängstigt genug sein, ohne dass du ihm absichtlich weiteres Unbehagen bereitest.“

 _Wahr, nur zu wahr_ , dachte Severus. „Albus, Sie wissen, ich bin nicht, was man als … liebenswürdig bezeichnen würde. Und die Details dieser speziellen Verzauberung… Ich denke nicht, dass ich derjenige sein sollte, der Mr. Potter aufklärt.“

„Es wird alles für später verkomplizieren, wenn du es nicht tust. Das leuchtet dir sicher ein?“ Da der Zaubertränkemeister ihn weiter steinern anstarrte, lenkte Albus ein: „Okay. Wenn es sein muss, stelle für ihn eine Zusammenfassung zum Lesen zusammen. Oh! Das kann ein Problem sein, ich glaube, du hältst ihn für einen Analphabeten?“

Severus schaute böse, winkte dann aber ab. „Die feine Kunst der Beleidigungen.“

„Natürlich“, murmelte der Schulleiter. „Darin wirst du dich dann einmal zurückhalten, denn egal was du schreibst, er wird sicher Fragen haben. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass ihr euch bis tief in die Nacht unterhalten werdet.“<

„Eine verlockende Vorstellung“, sprach Severus gedehnt. Mit bebenden Nasenflügeln hob er sowohl Potters Tagebuch, als auch das Pergament mit der gesamten Prophezeiung auf. „Darf ich? Ich werde sie auch zurückgeben.“

„Zu Harry, wenn er vorbeikommt.“  
„Sie sind ein zuversichtlicher alter Kauz, was?“

„Bezüglich Harry? Ja, fürwahr. Absolut.“ Der Schulleiter lächelte auf die ihm eigene Art, sodass er beinahe wie ein mittelalterlicher Heiliger aussah, dessen Gesicht in goldenen Licht leuchtete. „Zitronenbonbon, Severus?“

Der Zaubertränkemeister ließ sich nicht dazu herab zu antworten, sondern verstaute die Pergamente lieber in seinem Umhang, bevor er zum Kamin ging und davonflohte.

 

** Freitag, der 8. Mai 1998 --- 18:44 Uhr **

Die Große Halle war abends immer sehr laut, außer vielleicht in den Ferien, aber selbst da war die Nervensäge namens Harry Potter immer anwesend. Severus sinnierte, dass er normalerweise in seinen Räumen im Kerker blieb, wenn er während des Essens lesen wollte, da er die Stille dort förderlich für seine Gedanken fand.

Jedoch plante er, diese Nacht am Lehrertisch zu lesen, ohne etwas auf Anstand zu geben. Er wollte Potters Courage testen, indem er ihn sehen ließ, wie sein verhasster Zaubertränkemeister über seinem hochpersönlichen und privaten Tagebuch brütete. Er wollte eine Reaktion aus dem jungen Mann hervorlocken. Entrüstung. Vielleicht sogar Ärger, oder einen ausgereiften Ausraster.

Severus schob seinen Rucola-Hyazinthen-Salat hin und her, spießte ab und zu vereinzelte Blätter und Blüten mit seiner Gabel auf während er las und wartete darauf, dass Potter es merkte. Das konnte natürlich eine Weile dauern; er saß mal wieder gegenüber von Granger, und hatte sie in ein Gespräch verwickelt, dass anscheinend eine Menge Herumgefuchtel benötigte. Es sah ein wenig danach aus, als würden sie Quidditchtaktiken besprechen, aber er war sich sicher, dass Granger zu klug war, um sich für einen solchen Unsinn zu interessieren. Severus fiel auf, dass der Weasleyjunge - Merlin sei Dank, der letzte Weasleyjunge für eine lange Weile - interessanterweise auch bei ihnen war und allem Anschein nach dachte, dass nichts Falsches daran war, dass Harry Potter ihm seine Freundin vor der Nase wegstahl. Vielleicht war Weasley auch nur zu dumm, um es zu bemerken.

Severus erschien es absolut als typisch, dass Potter bis jetzt nicht einmal kurz hoch zum Lehrertisch geschaut hatte; wie immer plante der junge Mann seine Probleme zu ignorieren, bis er durch ein Desaster zum Handeln gezwungen wurde. Genau wie damals mit der Okklumentik. Hatte Potter sich bemüht, es rechtzeitig zu lernen, als es noch etwas ausmachte? Nein, dem Jungen dämmerte es erst, _nachdem_ Black durch den Schleier gefallen war, dass sein Lehrer ihm eventuell doch etwas Wissenswertes beibringen konnte.

Angewidert schaute Severus wieder hinunter auf das Tagebuch und zwang sich dazu, sich durch die zerstückelten, halb zufälligen Aufzeichnungen zu arbeiten, die Potter in seiner üblichen scheußlichen Schrift notiert hatte.

> _Um das Dunkle zu besiegen, muss er verbleiben mit gekreuzter Kraft_ hatte er geschrieben und darunter:  
>    
>  _Besiegen, bezwingen, schlagen… das Dunkle meint sicher Voldemort. Voldemort also mit gekreuzten Kräften besiegen. Aber was sind gekreuzte Kräfte? Gekreuzt, wie die Klingen im Kampf gekreuzt? Ich hoffe nicht. Das klingt ein bisschen wie die Unverzeihlichen und die muss man wirklich so meinen und selbst als ich es wirklich musste, konnte ich es nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dazu fähig bin. Vielleicht meint es auch durchgekreuzt oder durchgestrichen? Voldemort dadurch besiegen, dass ich meine Kräfte wegstreiche? Das macht keinen Sinn!_

Ungläubig rollte Severus die Augen, ließ seine Gabel fallen und nahm einen Schluck Met (Honigwein). Einen großen Schluck. Die Überlegungen von Potter waren furchtbare Schwätzerei! Severus starrte böse zum Gryffindortisch, auch wenn das niemandem auffiel. Er vermutete, dass sie seine bösen Blicke gewohnt waren. Potter nutzte seine Hände jetzt zum Essen, anstatt den Quidditch Weltcup nachzuspielen, aber er vermied es immer noch, zum Lehrertisch zu schauen. Die Stirn runzelnd las Severus weiter. Das Meiste war weiterhin über allen Maßen idiotisch, aber ab und zu ertappte er sich, wie er eine Augenbraue angesichts eines Hauchs von Erkenntnis hob. Dass er daran gedacht hatte, die Geister über den Zauber zu befragen, da niemand Lebendes ihn sagen könnte … nun, diese Schlussfolgerung war geradezu klug, auch wenn Severus anmerken musste, dass Potter eine ewig lange Zeit gebraucht hatte, um zu erkennen, dass er natürlich den Geist benötigte, der ein Experte in Geschichte war. Er las und sann weiter, bis er schließlich zu einem Absatz kam, der ihn total überraschte:

> _Doch nicht nur in Worten den Ritus eingehen  
>    
>  Eingehen, beschwören, etwas beginnen, etwas aufrufen. Und jetzt behauptet es, dass Cambiare ein Ritus ist, obwohl es vorher noch als Zauber bezeichnet wurde, sodass es nun mindestens auf zwei verschiedenen Magieachsen liegt. Die Kräfte also vielleicht in sich aufgebaut? Nein, mehr wie Synergie der genannten gekreuzten Kräfte. Aber dieser Teil mit nicht nur in Worten. Nicht nur in Worten, ist ähnlich wie nicht nur dem Namen nach. Aber was bedeutet das? Ist das wie in den Muggelromanzen, über die Hermine manchmal spricht? Da gibt es Heiraten nur dem Namen nach, und es bedeutet, dass man zwar das Ehegelübde abgelegt hat, aber sie nicht wirklich meint. Oder vielleicht eher die Ehe nicht vollzogen hat? Den Ritus nicht nur in Worten eingehen: das bedeutet vielleicht, dass der Zauber/Ritus nichts ist, was man nur beschwört und sich anschließend durch Magie von selbst regelt. Man muss es wirklich meinen und daran teilhaben. Es klingt außerdem bindend, mit diesem  denn nur die Wahrheit für den Erfolg wird bestehen, als ob es den Ritus negieren würde, wenn man versucht, die Bedingungen zu umgehen, sodass Voldemort doch gewinnt. Das bedeutet, egal was dieses Cambiare ist, ich muss wirklich danach leben. Solange, bis es keinen Voldemort mehr gibt, über den man sich Sorgen macht._

Severus seufzte. Harry würde an _Cambiare_ für viel länger _teilnehmen_ müssen, in Ermangelung eines passenderen Wortes, als es bräuchte, um Voldemort zu besiegen. Und er würde es selber auch, außer er wollte die Namen, die die Schüler ihm gaben wirklich verdienen, Beinamen wie Gemeinster Bastard, der je gelebt hat. Das mochte zwar durchaus zutreffen, aber manche Sachen waren dann sogar für ihn zu grausam. 

Selbst wenn das Opfer dieser Grausamkeit Harry Potter wäre.  
Severus seufzte erneut und las weiter.

> __Dem Retter, trotz wachsenden Hass, oft rettete das Leben  
>    
>  Ich wusste, dass ich früher oder später zu dieser Zeile kommen würde, hatte Potter geschrieben. _Sollte eine Prophezeiung nicht normalerweise mehr Andeutungen machen? Ron hat es, nachdem er die Zeile gesehen hat, innerhalb von zehn Sekunden herausgefunden, und ich war mit ihm in Wahrsagen - er hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, was er tut. Aber die habe ich im Prinzip auch nicht. Okay, okay. Fangen wir dieses Mal in der Mitte an. Wachsender Hass. Nun ja, eine Menge Leute hassen mich. Zuallererst natürlich Voldemort. Aber ich vermutlich, ich kann nicht behaupten, er hätte mir je das Leben gerettet, ganz zu schweigen von „oft“. Das gleiche gilt für Malfoy, oder Malfoys bösen Abkömmling, und jegliche Todesser. Okay, wer könnte es noch sein, neben dem offensichtlichen Kandidaten - ich bin noch nicht bereit darüber nachzudenken._ Eine große Kritzelei deutete darauf hin, dass Harry innegehalten hatte, um nachzudenken. _Ach, Mist. Ich komme auf keine einzige Person, die mich sowohl hasst, als auch mein Leben gerettet hat. Nur die eine. Okay, okay, es ist vermutlich er, aber nur um sicher zu sein, sollte ich diese Sache mit dem „oft“ überprüfen._  
>    
>  Zu Severus Schock, folgte jetzt eine geordnete Liste von Ereignissen.  
>    
>  _\-- Er hat Quirrels Zauber daran gehindert, mich von meinem Nimbus 2000 zu werfen_  
>  _\-- Er hat die Serpensortia Schlange, die Malfoy während dem Duell auf mich geworfen hat, verschwinden lassen. Natürlich hat sich herausgestellt, dass ich mit ihr sprechen konnte, und deshalb nicht wirklich in Gefahr war, aber er hat sich aufgemacht, sie verschwinden zu lassen, bevor irgendwer wusste, dass ich außer Gefahr war, deshalb zählt es schon irgendwie._  
>  _\-- Er hat versucht, mich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, als ich ohne Erlaubnis nach Hogsmeade bin, was zwar nicht direkt mein Leben retten ist, aber seine Motive waren vermutlich nicht unbedingt, mich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, sondern eher sicherzustellen, dass ich mich nicht wieder davonschleiche, während Sirius Black draußen herumlungerte?_  
>    
>  Neben diesem Punkt war eine kleine Notiz geschrieben aber durchgestrichen: Ich vermisse Sirius. Dann ging die Liste weiter.  
>    
>  _\-- Er hat versucht, dass ich vom Trimagischen Turnier disqualifiziert werde. Ich dachte damals, dass sei um mich zu ärgern oder dass er dachte, dass ich mich wirklich an der Alterslinie vorbeigeschummelt habe. Aber was, wenn er es wirklich für zu gefährlich hielt, was es ja war, und dass ich nicht dazu bereit sei, was ich nicht war. Vielleicht hat er auf seinen eigenen, verdrehten und sarkastischen Wegen versucht mir zu helfen, indem er behauptet hat, ich hätte geschummelt?_  
>  _\- Er hat versucht, mich in Okklumentik zu unterrichten, damit mich Voldemort nicht in Gefahr locken könnte. Verdammt, er hätte wirklich kein schlechterer Lehrer sein können, oder? Ich habe den Dreh überhaupt nicht herausbekommen, bis mir Hermine zur Erklärung ein vernünftiges Buch besorgt hat. Trotzdem, selbst wenn er nicht genug unterrichten kann, um sein eigenes Leben zu retten - ich vermute, er hat zumindest versucht meins zu retten._ Wieder ein durchgestrichener Kommentar: _Zu schade, dass ich nicht verstanden habe, wie ich Voldemort blocken kann, als es noch eine Rolle gespielt hat._  
>  _\-- In der Nacht, in der Sirius starb, hat er alle benachrichtigt und mir hinterhergeschickt, was so ziemlich der einzige Grund war, warum ich überlebt habe._  
>  _\-- Letztes Jahr kam er gerade rechtzeitig, um Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle davon abzuhalten, meinen Kopf an der Wand einzuschlagen. Und zwischen all dem Schreien und den Beleidigungen hat er mir einige gute Zauber gezeigt, um sie davon abzuhalten, mir noch einmal den Zauberstab wegzunehmen._  
>    
>  Und dann noch eine letzte Notiz auf dem Pergament:  
>    
>  _Mist, das sieht wirklich nach „oft“ aus, von meinem Standpunkt aus._

Severus blickte auf, da er plötzlich merkte, dass der Geräuschpegel der Großen Halle sich deutlich gesenkt hatte, während er las. Nur noch Minerva und Poppy saßen am Lehrertisch. Sein Blick wanderte langsam nach unten zum Tisch der Gryffindors.

Potter war immer noch da, aber seine Freunde waren verschwunden. Nur vereinzelt saßen noch ein paar Schüler da. Ansonsten war der Tisch leer.

Potter aß nicht länger, sondern sah seinem Professor einfach zu beim Lesen seines Tagebuchs. Severus vermutete, dass er dies schon über längere Zeit tat. Der junge Mann lächelte weder, noch runzelte er die Stirn oder schien sauer, dass seine Privatsphäre verletzt wurde. Er blieb einfach beobachtend und erwiderte den Blick des Zaubertränkemeisters.

Und dann packte er ohne ein Wort seine Bücher von der Bank neben sich zusammen, und verließ die Halle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallihallo :) Hier kommt endlich das 6. Kapitel. Es ist etwas kürzer, aber dafür kommt hoffentlich bald auch Nummer sieben.  
> Es findet noch einmal eine große Begegnung zwischen Harry und Severus statt.  
> Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen!

** Montag, der 11. Mai 1998 --- Morgen und Nachmittag **

Nach dem Wochenende traf sich der Kurs für Fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke wieder. Ohne die Anwesenheit von Potter, der dem von Snape mental getauften _Longbottom Syndrom_ frönte, verlief die Doppelstunde ohne Desaster. Er hatte bemerkt, dass Miss Granger deutlich leiser war als gewohnt, sie hob nur einmal ihre Hand in Antwort auf eine Frage und hielt davon ab, selbst irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen.

Sie sah hingegen danach aus, als hätte sie genug Schlaf bekommen, auch wenn Snape mittlerweile erkannt hatte, dass ihre Ermüdung vermutlich davon kam, mit Geistern bis nach Mitternacht zu quatschen und nicht von schlüpfrigeren Aktivitäten. 

Natürlich dachte er nicht einmal daran, sich für seine falschen Annahmen zu entschuldigen. Einerseits, da er sich nicht bei Schülern entschuldigte, und andererseits waren Granger und Potter offensichtlich sowieso miteinander verwickelt. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er ihre rehäugigen Blicke nicht bemerkt, geschweige denn weiter darüber nachgedacht, aber in ihrer Situation würde ein Techtelmechtel wie ihres heikel sein.

Da war nichts zu machen.

Er hatte Potters Tagebuch zweimal von vorn bis Ende durchgelesen und es nur durch reine Willensstärke geschafft, nicht seine eigenen Kommentare anzumerken. Er hatte noch nicht einmal die vereinzelt falsch geschriebenen Wörter korrigiert, auch wenn er stark in Versuchung gewesen war, das irritierende „h“, welches Potter ständig in das Wort _zwischen_ einbaute und es so ständig als _zwihschen_ schrieb, durchzustreichen. Wo hatte er, bitte schön, Schreiben gelernt?

Nachdem er mit dem Tagebuch fertig war, setzte sich Severus an die weit schwierigere Aufgabe, die Zusammenfassung auszuarbeiten, die der Schulleiter empfohlen hatte. Er hatte selten eine vernünftigere Idee gehört, auch wenn es kniffelig war das Ding zu schreiben, vor allem da er sein Bestes versuchte, alles so höflich zu formulieren. Manche Auswirkungen des _Cambiare Fluchs_, wie er mittlerweile davon dachte, konnten jedoch einfach nicht höflich beschrieben werden. Trotzdem konnte er von Potter nicht erwarten, den einzigen existierenden Text über das Thema zu lesen: es war auf Hindustani und verschiedenen toten Sprachen geschrieben und war so verzaubert, dass weder Übersetzungszaubersprüche noch mühevolle Hand-zu-Hand-Übersetzungen erfolgreich waren. Severus fragte sich dabei, ob wohl die lateinischen Texte der damaligen Zeit es akkurat herübergebracht hatten, aber da sie alle lang vor dem Fall der Zaubererwelt Roms verschwanden, konnte er sich nicht sicher sein.

Allerdings war eines sicher. Caligulas spektakuläres Scheitern führte dazu, dass _Cambiare_ nicht mehr genutzt wurde, und zwar für so lange, dass es nur noch auf den höchsten Leveln der Forschung erwähnt wurde. Aber wenn man wusste, wo man gucken sollte, _und_ einem mehrere tote Sprachen sowie Hindustani geläufig waren, konnte man sich erschließen, was der Ritus benötigt.

Vermutlich.  
Wahrscheinlich.

Vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass Potter ertragen konnte, die Sache durchzuziehen, wenn er jetzt noch nicht einmal mutig genug war, darüber zu reden. Und war das nicht amüsant, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass der kleine Bengel noch nicht einmal wusste, wie ungemütlich solch ein Gespräch werden würde.

Severus sah von seinem Pergament auf und kniff die Augen zusammen. Hatte dort jemand an seine Tür geklopft? Ein leichtes Pochen von Knöcheln?

Nein, das war nur seine Einbildung, entschied er sich und beugte sich wieder über die Zusammenfassung.

 

** Montag, der 11. Mai 1998 --- später Nachmittag **

Drei Tage nachdem er aus der Konferenz mit dem Schulleiter gelaufen war, schloss Harry darauf, dass sowohl Dumbledore als auch Snape darauf warteten, dass er eine Entscheidung über das ganze Chaos mit _Cambiare_ traf. Was sonst konnte ihre merkwürdige Stille erklären? Er hatte erwartet, direkt nach dem Abendessen von jener Nacht wieder gerufen zu werden, vor allem nachdem Snape das Essen damit verbracht hatte, abwechselnd das Tagebuch zu lesen und Harry geradewegs anzustarren wie in einer Herausforderung. Zunächst tat Harry so als würde er Snapes Verhalten nicht bemerken, aber als seine Freunde die Halle verließen, wurde ihm das zu dumm und er starrte zurück.

_Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor_ , hatte er erwartet von seinem Lehrer zu hören. Allein Merlin wusste, der Zaubertränkemeister hatte schon zuvor von Harry Punkte fürs Starren abgezogen.

Aber dieses Mal nicht.

Verwirrt hatte Harry seine Bücher zusammengesucht und war Lernen gegangen. Als erstes Zaubertränke, da er eine bösartige Anwandlung verspürte. Aber nichts, was er las, ergab Sinn, also wechselte er schließlich zu Verteidigung und schrieb die geforderten 15 Zoll darüber, wie die übliche Kämpfen-oder-Fliehen-Reaktion, die jegliche fühlende Lebensform gemeinsam hatte, einen angegriffenen Zauberer beeinflusste.

Mit fast jedem Wort, dass er auf das Pergament kritzelte, erwartete er eine hereinfliegende Eule, oder vielleicht Fawkes, oder zumindest, dass Madam Pince ihn leise darüber informieren würde, dass er anderswo gebraucht würde. Er lernte, bis die Sperrstunde ihn zurück in den Turm schickte, und er sagte sich auf dem langen Weg zurück, dass sie vermutlich bis zum Morgen warteten, um mit ihm zu reden. Er konnte beinahe vor sich sehen, wie Dumbledore Snape empfahl, dass sie alle eine Nacht erholsamen Schlafs bekommen sollten, bevor sie die heikle Angelegenheit namens _Cambiare_ wieder angingen. 

Harry bekam keinen erholsamen Schlaf, aber wenigstens waren es keine Albträume, die ihn sonst zu häufig plagten. Nein, es war etwas Simpleres. Er lag wach, und wälzte in Gedanken das Problem der Prophezeiung hin und her bis er dachte, er würde verrückt werden.

Den nächsten Morgen schlief er beinahe über seinem Haferbrei ein, aber irgendwie überstand er den Tag. Wieder wurde er nicht gerufen. Snape erschien allerdings auch nicht zu den Essen, um ihn mit dem Tagebuch zu verspotten. Das musste etwas wert sein. Und wenn er auch nicht gut geschlafen hatte in den Nächten seitdem, so hatte er zumindest die Augen schließen können. Zwischen den Albträumen. Merkwürdigerweise konnte er sich nicht an die erinnern. Das passierte sonst kaum.

Nachdem drei Tage an ihm vorbeigerauscht waren, an denen er jeden Moment erwartete, dass eine Eule hereinflog, kapierte Harry schließlich, dass es nun an ihm war, etwas wegen der Prophezeiung zu unternehmen. Es war etwas nervig, dass die Verantwortung es auszuknobeln, so auf ihn abgeladen wurde. Er war nur achtzehn, wie er erwähnt hatte. Woher sollte er wissen, was er in solch einer Situation tun soll?

Aber es gab nur eine wichtige Frage, die er überdenken sollte, und das wusste er. Wollte er Voldemort besiegen? Wollte er das oder nicht? So einfach war es. Wenn er es wirklich wollte, wusste er, was er zu tun hatte. Naja, mehr oder weniger.

 

** Montag, der 11. Mai 1998 --- 19:14 Uhr **

Es passierte nicht oft, dass vor Severus Quartieren Schüler auf ihn warteten; sogar seine Slytherins wussten, dass sie am besten zu ihm ins Büro neben dem Klassenzimmer kamen, wenn sie etwas mit ihm zu besprechen hatten. Aber Harry Potter hatte noch nie die Regeln befolgt oder gar soziale Normen, wenn man ihn an seinen Essgewohnheiten beurteilte. Es erschien, als hätte er noch nie von dem Unterschied zwischen Ärmeln und Servietten gehört, oder vielleicht eher als hätte er noch nie von Servietten überhaupt gehört, Punkt.

Wenigstens war der verflixte junge Mann am Lernen während er wartete. Sogar Zaubertränke, ging man nach dem Text. Severus verspürte in Angesicht dessen sofort Erleichterung. Im Nachhinein wusste er, dass er auf Potters kindische Antwort in der Klasse überreagiert hatte. Da er ihn seit fast sieben Jahren als Schüler hatte, wusste er, dass der junge Mann nicht so dumm war. Potter hatte eine Reaktion aus ihm hervorlocken wollen und hatte eine bekommen. Zwar war ein weiteres Problem, warum er eine solche Reaktion erzwang, aber aufgrund des Zeitpunktes konnte Severus nicht anders als zu vermuten, dass es einen Großteil damit zu tun hatte, was Binns dem jungen Mann über _Cambiare_ erzählt hatte.

Aber wenn er jetzt auf eigene Faust Zaubertränke lernte? Nun, vielleicht würde sich alles von selbst lösen. Severus konnte zumindest nicht verneinen, dass es eine Erleichterung war, Potter nicht in seiner Klasse zu haben.

Für einen Moment fragte sich Severus, ob es eine Frage zu Zaubertränke sein könnte, die den Schüler nach hier unten verschlagen hatte, aber als er näherkam und Potter aufsah, zeigte der Ausdruck in seinen Augen, dass seine Gedanken nicht bei seinem Studium waren.

_Höflich_ , versuchte Severus sich zu erinnern, auch wenn ihm das Wort nach all der Arbeit, die Zusammenfassung genau dazu umzuformulieren, eher auf die Nerven ging. Es war eine Wohltat, als er endlich damit fertig war, es zu überarbeiten, um dann eine Feder zu zaubern, die eine endgültige Version in einer sorgfältig anonymen Schrift niederschrieb.

„Mr. Potter“, grüßte er den jungen Mann in einem absichtlich neutralen Tonfall.

Der junge Mann stieß sich vom Boden ab und antwortete ähnlich: „Professor.“ Für einen Moment starrte Potter ihn einfach an mit einem beinahe leeren Gesichtsausdruck, bei dem nur das leidende Grün seiner Augen sein Unwohlsein, hier zu sein, zeigte. Und dann fügte der junge Mann mit einem Seufzen hinzu: „Ich würde gerne mit Ihnen sprechen, Sir. Könnten wir zu Ihrem Büro gehen?“

_Es fehlt ihm anscheinend doch nicht an allen gesellschaftlichen Höflichkeiten_ , dachte Severus, auch wenn aus seinem Mund eher etwas Ungeduldiges kam: „Ich komme gerade von dort, Mr. Potter. Vielleicht wären Sie so gut, mir zu erklären, warum Sie nicht als erstes zu meinem Büro gekommen sind? Zum Beispiel während meiner Sprechzeiten?“

Der junge Mann zuckte mit den Achseln. „Sie waren nicht da, als ich vorbeigekommen bin, also bin ich hier runtergelaufen zum Warten.“

Da Severus für die letzten Stunden in seinem Büro Arbeiten korrigiert hatte, erschien ihm Potters Behauptung als etwas absurd. Er glaubte nicht für einen Moment, dass der junge Mann diese ganze Zeit auf dem kalten Steinflur der Kerker gesessen hatte. Um die Höflichkeit zu wahren, zweifelte er diese Aussage allerdings nicht an. „Oh, kommen Sie halt herein“, murmelte er, wedelte mit dem Zauberstab Richtung seiner Tür, und formte die Worte aber sprach den Zauber nicht aus, der ihm Eintritt gewährte. „Nun?“, forderte er auf, als Potter ihm nicht folgte.

Der Schüler tat endlich ein, und sein Blick wanderte von Seite zu Seite, als ob er nicht das sehen würde, was er erwartet hatte. Severus hatte keine Zweifel daran, was Potter erwartet hatte: eine schmierige, verstaubte kleine Zelle ohne jeglichen Komfort. Ein passender Lebensraum für eine Fledermaus und nicht elegante Räume, die tapeziert waren und mit Antiquitäten möbliert. Sicherlich hatte er nicht erwartet, durch ein verzaubertes Fenster zu schauen, dass eine sternhelle Nacht über dem See zeigte.

„Setzen Sie sich, Potter“, knurrte Snape, zog einen Stuhl mit harter Lehne für sich heran und zeigte sarkastisch zu einem Sofa mit dunkelgrünem Samt. Er bemerkte irritiert, dass der Gryffindor noch nicht einmal die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, aber ein schneller Wink mit seinem Zauberstab erledigte das. „Sie wollten also mit mir sprechen?“

Er sah, wie sich Potters Adamsapfel bewegte als er schluckte. „Ja, Sir. Über die Prophezeiung.“

_Verdammt, Albus_ , dachte Severus. _Woher wusste er, dass der junge Mann hier auftauchen würde_. Nun, da konnte man nichts machen, außer mit der ganzen Geschichte ganz sachlich umzugehen, auch wenn sich Severus sicher war, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, bevor Potter anfangen würde über diese Ungerechtigkeit oder anderen Gryffindormist zu schimpfen und zu toben.

Oder… vielleicht auch nicht, denn Severus Meinung nach, war die Prophezeiung weiterhin noch bedenklich im Zweifel.

„Ja, die Prophezeiung“, nickte Severus, lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und schlug elegant die Beine übereinander, Knie über Knie. „ _Cambiare Podentes_ , von allen Dingen. Ziemlich überraschend. Ich glaube, Professor Binns gab Ihnen eine ungefähre Idee über seine Funktion?“

„Äh…“, räusperte sich Potter ziemlich nervös.

„Ich weiß, dass er das gemacht hat“, unterbrach ihn Severus ruhig. „Aber berücksichtigen wir zunächst die Prophezeiung selber. Es gibt dort ein Problem. Sie hatten drei Jahre lang Wahrsagen, ist das richtig? Haben Sie den Widerstreit nicht selbst bemerkt?“

Potter sah ihn mit weit geöffneten Augen an, in denen mehr als nur ein wenig Hoffnung schlummerte, allerdings ohne zu verstehen. „Widerstreit?“, wiederholte er den Kopf schüttelnd.

„Trelawney hat weder eine Kristallkugel, Teeblätter oder irgendeines ihrer anderen unsinnigen Hilfsmittel, die ihren Klassenraum füllen, genutzt“, gab Severus einen Tipp. „Es war eine kanalisierte Prophezeiung, Potter. Sagt Ihnen das überhaupt nichts?“

Der junge Mann blinzelte sehr häufig. „Ähm, nein, nicht wirklich.“

„Es ist die falsche Form, und das weiß der Schulleiter auch“, erklärte Severus ungeduldig. Der junge Mann hätte dieses Problem wirklich selbst erkennen sollen, aber wenn man in Betracht zog, dass er Trelawney als Lehrerin gehabt hatte, sollte man ihm dies vielleicht nachsehen. „Sybills Kräfte stammen von Cassandra Trelawney, Potter, und wurden an sie über gut studierte Muster weitergegeben, die über die Blutlinie bestehen bleiben. Cassandra hat auch kanalisierte Prophezeiungen gegeben, von denen jedes Dritte ein Gedicht mit einem bestimmten Reim- und Rhythmus-Schema war.“

„Mmh“, murmelte Potter. Severus sah das nicht wirklich als einen Beweis an, dass der junge Mann seinem Argument gefolgt war, aber wenigstens versuchte er aufzupassen. Das war zumindest mehr, als was er sich manchmal im Klassenraum scherte zu tun.

„ _Cambiare Podentes_ ist eine solch bizarre Forderung an uns“, fuhr Severus fort, „dass ich mich sofort gefragt habe, ob die Prophezeiung eine Art Streich sein soll.“

Potter verstand diese Anspielung ohne jegliche Schwierigkeiten. „Neville würde so etwas niemals tun!“

„Longbottom ist sicherlich nicht in der Lage zu einem Trick dieser Größe“, stimmte Severus zu. „Es gibt nicht viele Zauberer, die von _Cambiare Podentes_ wissen, oder davon, die Feinheiten von Trelawneys Seherstil zu imitieren. Nein… irgendjemand hat sich eine Menge Mühe gemacht, diesen bestimmten Plan zu schmieden.“

„Aber…“ Severus merkte, wie Potter auf seiner Lippe herumkaute.  
„Was?“ Doch der junge Mann sagte nichts. „Spuck es aus!“, brüllte Severus, die Geduld verlierend.

„Nun, warum denken Sie, dass es einer ist? Ein Streich, meine ich. Sie sagten selbst, dass die Form, ähm, der Seherstil, genau der ist, der zu Trelawney passt.“

„Haben Sie noch nicht erkannt, dass Ihre Ohren zum Zuhören gedacht sind, und nicht nur ein Platz, um Ihre Eulenbrille aufzuhängen?“, erkundigte sich Severus. „Ich sagte, jede dritte kanalisierte Prophezeiung von Trelawney soll in diesem Seherstil gegeben werden. Aber das ist nur ihre zweite überhaupt. Sicherlich eine wenig glanzvolle Karriere, aber so ist es nun mal.“  
Severus lehnte sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln zurück und erwartete, dass sich Potters Gesichtsausdruck zu Erleichterung wandelte. Er war verwundert, als er immer noch … wachsam blieb.

Die Brust des jungen Mannes hob und senkte sich, als er tief einatmete. „Diese Prophezeiung _ist_ ihre dritte, Professor. Ich wünschte, sie wäre es nicht. Äh… ich bin mir sicher, das wissen Sie. Aber sie ist es. Ihre dritte, meine ich. Und deshalb… müssen wir uns, glaube ich, an sie halten.“

„Dritte Prophezeiung“, wiederholte Severus entgeistert. „Wovon plappern sie jetzt, bitteschön?“

Potter kniff seine Augen zusammen und ein Ausdruck von physischen Schmerzen verzog sein Gesicht, die Narbe wurde sogar verzogen hinter seiner unordentlichen Friese. „Sie gab mir einmal eine Prophezeiung, _das_ war ihre zweite. Nicht, dass ich das zu der Zeit wusste, aber ich weiß es jetzt. Egal, sie wurde jedenfalls wahr, deshalb war sie auf jeden Fall echt, anders als alles andere, das aus ihrem Mund quillt. Ähm… wollen Sie sie hören?“

„Nein, ich möchte lieber Ihr Wort dafür nehmen“, sagte Severus. „Natürlich möchte ich sie hören, Sie Dummkopf!“

Potter starrte böse während er seine Augen zu grünen Schlitzen zusammenkniff. „Ich meinte, _Sir_ , ob Sie es von mir hören wollen, oder ob Sie es bevorzugen würden, es in einem Denkarium anzuschauen? In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich solch ein Dummkopf bin, sollten wir uns vielleicht nicht auf meine beinahe nicht vorhandenen Fähigkeiten des Erinnerns verlassen?“

„Hören Sie auf, mich zu zitieren, und zitieren Sie lieber sie“, erwiderte Severus.

„Schön.“ Potter schloss seine Augen und sagte die Worte auf, die in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt waren. Nicht so sehr von Trelawney, aber dadurch, dass sie seine Träume heimsuchten. Er vermutete, es war, weil er Sirius vermisste. Wenn er die Prophezeiung nur von Anfang an verstanden hätte, hätte er vielleicht einen Weg gefunden, seinen Paten freisprechen zu lassen, statt ihn nur zu befreien. Natürlich war das etwas weithergeholt, denn zu der damaligen Zeit hatte er noch nicht gewusst, dass dieser überhaupt freigesprochen werden musste. Trotzdem träumte er oft davon, wie seine irrsinnige Wahrsagenlehrerin diese schicksalhaften Worte rezitierte, genau wie er vom Rest seiner langen Liste an Versagen träumte. Cedric. Sein Helfen zu Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung. Der Schleier.

„Es wird heute Nacht geschehen“, stimmte Harry mit geschlossenen Augen an. „Der Dunkle Lord ist einsam, von Freunden und Anhängern verlassen. Sein Knecht lag zwölf Jahre in Ketten. Heute Nacht, vor der zwölften Stunde, wird der Knecht die Ketten abwerfen und sich auf den Weg zu seinem Meister machen. Mit seiner Hilfe wird der Schwarze Lord erneut die Macht ergreifen und schrecklicher herrschen denn je. Heute Nacht vor der zwölften Stunde wird der Knecht sich auf den Weg machen zurück zu seinem Meister.“ [1]

Severus sackte etwas im Stuhl zusammen. „Und Sie haben Sybill das alles wann genau sagen hören, Potter?

„An genau dem Tag, an dem Peter Pettigrew zu Voldemort zurückkehrte.“

„Sagen Sie _nicht_ den Namen des Dunklen Lords!“ Severus blickte finster während Ärger in ihm hochstieg. „Sie haben eine _solche_ Prophezeiung gehört und nicht daran gedacht, irgendjemanden zu benachrichtigen? Wirklich brillant, Potter!“

„Erstens war ich dreizehn und hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was es bedeutete, _Sir_. Ich habe erst im Nachhinein den Zusammenhang verstanden. Zweitens hatte mir niemand erzählt, dass diese Frau _jemals_ wahre Prophezeiungen machte, weshalb ich dachte, dass es komisch aussehen würde, wenn ich damit zum Schulleiter rennen würde, und _danach_ behaupten würde, sie wäre eine so beeindruckende Seherin oder sowas. So wahr ich hier sitze, Sie hätten mich sicher beschuldigt, dass ich mir das ganze ausdenke, um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Als ob ich für diese unheimlichen Dinge Aufmerksamkeit haben _wollte_ , egal ob Parselmund oder alte merkwürdige Damen, die sich den Mund abquatschen über Voldemort!“

Severus senkte seine Stimme zu einem tiefen, gefahrvollen Tonfall. „Ich meine es ernst, Potter. _Sagen Sie nicht diesen Namen!_ “

Der junge Mann seufzte nur, als ob er diesen alten Streit leid wäre.

„Und drittens?“, erkundigte sich Severus.

Potter runzelte zunächst die Stirn, dann hellte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder. „Ich schätze, es gab nur zweitens. Also… wo stehen wir jetzt? Sie nehmen an, die Prophezeiung ist wahr?“

„Das _nehme_ ich an“, knurrte Severus und imitierte Potter verachtungsvoll. „Ich werde von denselben dem Schulleiter erzählen. Er erkannte auch, dass die Form falsch ist, aber er bestand darauf, dass es eine Erklärung geben würde.“ Ein tiefer Atemzug. „Und tatsächlich gibt es eine.“

„Nun, was halten Sie davon, mir jetzt _Cambiare_ zu erklären?“, drängte Potter, auch wenn sein Gesicht bedenklich weiß wurde. Verdammter Gryffindormut. Severus bemerkte, wie er diesen gegen seinen Willen bewunderte, was er Potter nur noch mehr übelnahm.

„Ähm, Binns sagte, es geht irgendwie um… ähm Sklaverei?“, drängte Harry weiter.

„Es geht nicht _um_ Sklaverei“, korrigierte ihn Severus. „Es _ist_ das völlige Wesen von Sklaverei.“ Er stockte einen Moment und überlegte, wie er am besten erklären konnte. „Sagen Sie mir, Mr. Potter, wenn Sie das Wort hören, was kommt Ihnen dabei in den Sinn?“

Harry schaute zur Seite. „Ähm… ich weiß nicht so recht.“

„Ach, kommen Sie schon“, tadelte ihn Snape. „Sie haben über die Frage nachgedacht. Sehr viel, wage ich zu behaupten. Also…“ Er lehnte sich mit verengten Augen vor. „Wenn Sie daran denken, mein Sklave sein zu müssen, Mr. Potter, welches Bild haben Sie in ihrem jugendlichen Gehirn vor Augen?“

„Ich weiß es nicht!“, rief Potter aus. „Ähm, dummes Zeug! Ihre Stiefel zu polieren oder so etwas. Ihre Kessel in Reih und Glied aufstellen?“

„Merlin sei mein Zeuge, ich würde Sie nie in die _Nähe_ meiner Kessel lassen“, schnappte Severus. Gute Götter, war der junge Mann einfältig oder fehlte es ihm an Einbildungsgabe? „Und was soll das mit dem Stiefel polieren, Potter? Was haben Sie statt Ihren Schulbüchern gelesen, die Gothik-Romanzen, die ich regelmäßig von diesen albernen Hufflepuffmädchen beschlagnahmen muss?“

„Ich habe gesagt, ich weiß es nicht!“ Potter atmete ein, wartete scheinbar nach einem mentalen Countdown, und ließ erst dann seinen Atem entweichen. „Warum erzählen Sie mir nicht, worum es wirklich geht, _Sir_?“

„Schön“, stimmte Severus zu, da er die Erklärungen hinter sich haben wollte. Die Zusammenfassung würde dabei helfen, auch wenn der junge Mann ohne Zweifel hinterher Fragen haben würde. _Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass ihr euch bis tief in die Nacht unterhalten werdet_ , erinnerte er sich an Albus Vorhersage.

_Verflucht unwahrscheinlich_ , dachte Severus. „Nehmen Sie dies mit zurück in Ihren Schlafsaal und lesen Sie es“, wies er forsch an und reichte Harry ein kleines Bündel von gefalteten Pergament. „Die Blätter sind so verzaubert, dass sie die Informationen nur in Ihrer direkten Gegenwart zeigen. Eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, da der Inhalt delikat ist.“

Potter starrte darauf hinab und biss seine Lippen. Abscheuliche Gewohnheit.

„Lesen Sie es jetzt“, stellte Severus klar, da der junge Mann sich nicht bewegt hatte. „Nachdem Sie den Inhalt verstanden haben, dürfen Sie zurückkehren. Eventuell hätten sie gerne den Schulleiter anwesend. Falls ja, bringen Sie ihn mit.“

Und der junge Mann stand _immer_ noch nicht auf. „Nun“, regte Severus an.  
Potter sah direkt zu ihm, seine grünen Augen wachsam. „Irgendetwas ist los. Sie benehmen sich furchtbar komisch.“

„Definieren Sie komisch“, spottete Severus. „Oder noch besser, geben Sie dem Schulleiter Bescheid, dass ich mich merkwürdig benommen habe. Ja, tun Sie das, Potter. Es ist eine Wette im Gange.“  
Zumindest führte diese Aussage dazu, dass der junge Mann aufstand. Seine Augen blitzten. „Was für eine Wette?“

„Sie haben doch nicht geglaubt, ich wäre _höflich_ , weil ich Sie _mag_ , oder?“, knurrte Severus. Dadurch bewegte sich der junge Mann zur Tür. Endlich.

„Ich werde Dumbledore erzählen, dass Sie ein totaler _Arsch_ waren“, erwiderte Potter und schmiss die schwere Kerkertür hinter sich zu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Zitat aus „Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Azkaban“.
> 
> Ich freue mich wie immer über Kommentare! :)


End file.
